A Nation's Leader
by pikaace
Summary: Lion King parody. Humanized. AU Young Alfred Jones is destined to take over leadership of America from his father Ludwig, but his evil uncle Gilbert will stop at nothing to have America for himself. Will Alfred be able to face his past and fight his uncle and the evil Soviets? AmericaxSeychelles
1. A Leader is Born

**AN: Hey pikaace here! I know, you're going to kill me for uploading a new story instead of working on the others, but I just HAD to get this crossover off my chest before it killed me! Anyway, for all you Hetalia and Lion King fans out there, I hope you like this new story! Oh and FYI, some family ties may be a little different (you'll know when you read the second sentence.) but most of the big ones are still there.**

**Here's some background info, because I tweaked a few of the things about country personifications for this story to make more sense. If something in the story you don't get, just look here, or PM me and I'll try to explain as best as I can. Enjoy!**

_**Background: On Earth, every nation has a Leader. The Leader is the one who makes all the decisions for their country, such as supporting the government and economy and providing for the people.**_

_**Leaders are only born of another Leader when a nation has no Leader or government. Leaders are only worthy of leading a country when they are born of another leader and when they reach the age of 21. Leaders do not age beyond the year of 30, but they can still die of fatal injuries (Stab wound, falling from up high,etc).**_

_**Only true leaders can bring prosperity to their nation, false leaders bring only gloom and destruction, however, if a Leader owns two nations he is superior to the others and has the authority to give orders to other nation Leaders.**_

_**If a Leader wants to take over another country, they must win it fair and square through battle.**_

_**Leaders have the authority equal to that of royalty and are usually worshipped as such, thought it is not necessary to do so.**_

Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly as morning began to break over the nation of America. The sky was red, pink and yellow as the rays danced across the sky of the dawn. All its citizens awoke and got ready; today was an important day. It was the day that Ludwig Jones, the Leader of Germany and current provider of America would present his son to the nation.

Parents woke up their children and dressed them up nicely for the occasion before beginning the long walk to the mansion. America was a barren place with no food or water because the past Leader had unexpectedly passed away and no one could take his place. Since Ludwig was the Leader of Germany, he could not make enormous decisions for America, but he could still provide the country with food and money for the people to survive.

Ever since then, everyone had looked up to Ludwig as their Leader; he was strict, but secretly had a very soft heart. Now, he was happier than ever, now that he had a son who would become this nation's leader when he became of age. His wife had unfortunately died during childbirth, but her child had survived and was now a healthy growing baby.

Everyone gathered in the courtyard where Ludwig stood on a tall balcony that overlooked all the citizens. Francis, the leader of France and his advisor stood behind him, his royal blue cloak shimmering in the morning light. Ludwig watched as the crowd of citizens parted in the middle as a figure walked down the path towards the mansion. He grinned; it was none other than Feliciano Vargas, the leader of Northern Italy.

He carried a small bag on his shoulder as he climbed the long stairs that led to the balcony. Ludwig hugged his old friend and led him through the doorway of the balcony that led to his bed chamber.

Arthur Kirkland, the leader of Britain was sitting on a couch with a blue bundle in his arms. He got up and walked towards Feliciano and the bundle turned towards the Italian to reveal a tiny boy with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair, wearing a blue nightshirt with a red string tied into a bow around his neck.

Because of Ludwig's enormous responsibilities, he knew he wouldn't have a lot of time to spend with his son; and since Alfred would never have a mother, he needed _someone _to keep him company. So, Arthur had been given the job of raising him and taking care of him since he visited America more often than any of the other nation leaders. Francis had teased him profusely about it, and Arthur was starting to get fed up with it; but whenever he laid eyes on the boy, his anger for Francis melted away almost immediately. Not many people could do that.

Feli smiled at the baby boy and ruffled his blonde hair. The boy smiled and reached up for his hand. Feli reached into his bag and pulled out a small jar of water. He dipped his index and middle finger in the jar to soak them with water, before making a wet line across the boy's forehead. Feli put the jar away and pulled out a small blue box full of sand. He carefully sprinkled the sand onto the water mark on the baby's head, causing the boy to sneeze in the process.

Feli put the box away, placed his bag on the ground and took the baby from Arthur's arms. He walked back onto the balcony where the citizens were waiting anxiously to see their future leader.

Feli carefully held the boy by the armpits and raised him into the sky. The crowd roared as they saw the tiny boy, his sapphire eyes examining the world below him. After what seemed like an eternity to the baby, the screaming ceased. All the citizens knelt and bowed their heads to the child.

Ludwig watched his boy proudly. He knew he would become a great leader; his son, Alfred Jones.

**AN: Yeah, this part was short, but did you like it? The other chapters will be WAAAAY longer. **

**Before you ask, yeah, Britain is technically Sarabi. Hey, I'm a USUK fan, I had to have Alfred have SOME kind of relationship to Arthur.**

**Hope you like the rest! **


	2. Ludwig's Envious Brother

Chapter 2

The ceremony soon ended and all the citizens went home. Feliciano gave little Alfred back to Arthur and gave Ludwig one more hug before he left,

"He will be a great leader, Ve~?" he said.

Ludwig smiled, "I know he vill."

Feli left after lightly touching Alfred on his nose, causing the baby to giggle.

Ludwig turned to Francis, "Vas everyone present today?" he asked the Frenchman.

Francis picked up a clipboard and quickly scanned it, "Oui," he paused, "except one."

Ludwig frowned, "Who vas it?" he asked, and he had a pretty good feeling who.

Francis looked up, "Gilbert," he answered. Ludwig gritted his teeth; his older brother had not shown up for many occasions, but _this _time he had crossed the line.

"Go find him, and tell him I vant to have a vord with him." He ordered. Francis nodded and walked off.

Francis eventually arrived at the room where Gilbert Jones, the leader of Prussia, was staying in at the mansion. He found the door already open so there was no need to knock. He found the Leader sitting on his couch holding a small and somewhat terrified yellow bird by the leg.

"Life's not fair is it Gilbird?" he asked the bird, "For example, I, awesome Prussia, will never be a powerful leader like Ludvig; und _you,_" he said dangerously, swinging the bird gently as it flapped helplessly, "vill probably never valk again."

Francis snorted with disgust, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with filthy animals?" he asked with his thick French accent.

Gilbert held the bird in his hands and rolled his eyes, "Vhat do you vant?" he sighed.

"I'm here to tell you that Ludwig is on his way 'ere," Francis said and frowned at the Prussian, "so you'd better 'ave a good excuse for missing ze ceremony zis morning."

While Gilbert was distracted by the Frenchman, the bird squirmed out of his grip and flew away deeper into the room.

"Now look what you've done Francis, you made lose my awesome playmate." Gilbert said pouting.

Francis smirked, "You'll lose much more zan zat when Ludwig is through wiz you, he's as mad as a poodle wiz a bad haircut."

Gilbert stood up, "Oh, I _shiver_ vith _fear._" He said smiling evilly at Francis and stepping towards him.

The blonde man flinched and backed away; he knew that look all too well, "Gilbert, don't look at me zat way!" he cried, but before he knew it, Gilbert had slammed him against the wall by his shirt collar with his pistol trained under his chin.

"Brudder!" A harsh German voice called from behind him.

Gilbert turned his head around casually to see Ludwig standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Put down ze gun," he said frowning.

"_Merci_, Ludwig." Francis said breathing a sigh of relief as Gilbert let go of his shirt.

Francis smoothed out his cloak as Gilbert walked towards Ludwig, smiling as best he could, "Vell, if it isn't my little brudder, coming down from his throne to converse vith ze lower class." He said.

Ludwig frowned, "Ze ozer Leaders and I didn't see you at ze presentation of Alfred." He said firmly.

Gilbert's eyes widened, "Zat vas today?" he asked with exaggeration, and put his hand on his head, "How _horrible _zat I missed it," He said and he flopped back down on the couch and tapped his forehead, "Must've slipped my mind."

Francis stepped toward him so he was hovering over him, "Well, as slippery as you may be, as Ludwig's brother and ze boy's new uncle, you should 'ave been first in line!" he spat.

Gilbert simply smiled smugly, took out a pistol and loaded it. Francis flinched and ran behind Ludwig.

"I _vas _first in line, until ze little bratvas born." Gilbert growled at Francis, but Ludwig intercepted him,

"Zat _brat _is my son and America's future Leader!" Ludwig said, close to yelling.

"Oh I'll practice my curtsy." Gilbert said as he walked past Ludwig to the door.

"Don't zink you can just valk avay from me Gilbert!" Ludwig said turning to him.

Gilbert looked back, "Oh no Ludvig, don't zink zat _you_ can valk avay from _me_." Gilbert corrected.

Ludwig ran in front of him and grabbed his collar, "Is zat a challenge?" he demanded.

"Temper, temper," Gilbert chided as he removed Ludwig's hands, "I vouldn't _dream _of challenging you of all Leaders."

Francis frowned, "And why is zat?" he asked, knowing full well how easily Germany could pound Prussia into the ground.

Gilbert turned to Francis, "Vell vhen it comes to awesome intelligence, I've got ze best," he turned to Ludwig, "but vhen it comes to sheer power, I'm afraid I got ze short end of ze stick for that."

Gilbert walked past his brother and disappeared down the hallway.

Francis sighed loudly when Gilbert vanished from sight, "Zere's one in every family Ludwig," he said thinking of a certain Brit, "and zey always manage to ruin occasions like zis." he said.

Ludwig sighed, "Vhat am I going to do vith him?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, in Northern Italy, the sky was dark with rain clouds. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and rain fell onto the city as the Italians rushed to get inside their homes. Feliciano sat in his bedroom with a giant pad of paper in his hands.

He carefully sketched the baby Alfred with a black marker until he was done. The Italian carefully tore the paper off the pad and went into his closet where he had sketches of all nations' Leaders. He smiled at all his friends before pinning the new picture of Alfred near the middle.

Feli stepped back and admired his now complete collection, "Ve~! All done!" he said happily as the sketch of baby Alfred smiled back at him.

**AN: Okay, I lied, this chapter is even shorter. But I didn't want to speed this up too much. Next we get to meet little Alfred, and you all know how ADORABLE he is when he's chibi and young! I hope you like my character choices so far!**


	3. The Abandoned Battlefield

Chapter 3

The years flew by as quickly as they came. In no time at all, Alfred was ten years old and more hyper and energetic than you could imagine. But despite that, he was a good boy; Arthur had done his best to raise him right and teach him about his responsibilities of being a Leader.

One day, Alfred woke up early just as dawn was breaking. He tiptoed into his father's room, "Dad? Dad! C'mon Dad, wake up!" he whispered loudly as he ran towards his bed.

His father had promised him that he would take him outside early and tell him more about being a Leader, so Alfred had gotten up extra early to get ready. A droopy-eyed Arthur leaned on the doorway as Alfred tried to wake Ludwig. The boy had woke him up just as early to help him because he couldn't find his shoes. How did that boy get so much energy?

"Dad? Daaad!" Alfred whined as his father continued to snore.

His dad turned away and muttered, "Vait until after sunrise, son."

But Alfred was getting impatient, "Dad! C'mon dad!" he whined and pulled on his dad's nightshirt.

Unfortunately it was too heavy and Alfred went flying backwards onto the floor when he let go. Arthur chuckled from his view from the door. The boy got up and knew this meant war. He jumped on the large bed and climbed onto his father who opened one eye.

"You promised!" Alfred said firmly.

Ludwig sighed looking at his son's angry expression, "Alright, I'm up." He said.

"Yes!" Alfred cheered quietly as he ran back towards the door.

Ludwig got up and got dressed and met Alfred who was holding Arthur's hand near the entrance of the staircase that led to the roof of the mansion. Ludwig walked out ahead of him while Arthur quickly adjusted Alfred's little brown jacket and fixed a bit of his hair that was sticking out. When he was done, he gave Alfred a small push towards Ludwig, signaling to hurry along. Alfred smiled and ran towards his father as Arthur went back inside to his own room.

Alfred and Ludwig arrived on the rood just as the sun was rising. "Look Alfred," Ludwig said looking out at the country side and the cities below them, "everyzing you see is your country."

"Wow…" Alfred breathed looking at the big cities that were just beginning to wake up.

"A Leader rules a nation vhen he becomes of age," Ludwig continued looking down at Alfred, "One day, vhen you're old enough, you vill rise as ze new Leader of America." He said smiling.

"And this'll all be mine?" Alfred asked pointing at the large country.

"Everyzing." Ludwig confirmed, nodding.

Alfred looked around the enormous landscape until his eyes fell on a small, dark, barren patch of land near the east coast, "What about that dark place?" Alfred asked pointing.

Ludwig frowned, "Zat's land outside zis country; you must never go there until you are old enough."

He couldn't tell Alfred, but that patch of land was so barren that nothing could grow and flourish there. A while back before Alfred was born, the Soviet nations of Russia, Belarus and Ukraine had tried to occupy America by force and a war broke out near the coast. The Axis Powers and Allies were able to defeat them, but the battle had ravaged the natural growth, leaving it barren and untouched by sunlight. But even that didn't stop the Soviets from staying in that barren place, waiting for their next chance to strike.

Alfred frowned, "But I thought a Leader was like a king and tells others what to do." He said.

Ludwig smiled, "Vell zere's more to a Leader zan just bossing everyvun around."

Alfred's eyes widened, "There's more?" he asked.

"Come vith me." Ludwig said.

Alfred followed his father into the large meadow near their house as he explained to him about all the responsibilities of being a Leader.

"As a Leader, you have to do vhat is best for your people, and try your best to have good relations vith other countries." Ludwig said.

"But Dad, don't we take over other countries in wars and stuff?" Alfred asked.

"Not exactly; our goal is to bring peace to other nations, so you have to-"

"Ludwig!" a voice cried out. Ludwig and Alfred looked up to see Francis and Wang Yao, the Leader of China running towards them.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"The Soviets! They are entering the city to the east!" Yao said.

Ludwig nodded, "Francis, take Alfred home." He ordered the Frenchman and started to run off with Yao.

"Wait! Can I come too?" Alfred called.

"No." Ludwig answered quickly and continued to run.

Alfred frowned as he turned towards his home with Francis beside him, "I never get to go anywhere." He muttered.

"Don't worry _mon enfant_, someday you will be a Leader like us, non? Zen you can join us in fights against zose Commie Soviet freaks whenever you want." Francis reassured.

Francis left him alone as soon as they arrived at home. Alfred went down the hallway and decided to visit his uncle. He found the door open as usual and saw his uncle staring out the window.

"Hey, Uncle Gilbert, guess what?" he asked excitedly.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I _hate _guessing games," he growled. He always despised it when his nephew barged in like this; it always seemed to happen when he didn't want to be disturbed.

"I'm gonna be the Leader of America!" Alfred said proudly.

"Vonderful," Gilbert said monotonously.

Alfred went next to him and looked out the window, "Dad just showed me the whole country, and I get to rule it all since I'm a hero!" he said looking at his uncle.

"Vell, forgive me for not leaping for joy, but I'm qvite tired today." Gilbert said frowning as he slumped on the couch.

Alfred, not seeming to notice his uncle's mood, jumped on the couch next to him.

"He showed you ze _whole _country?" Gilbert asked the boy.

"Yep!" Alfred said.

"I bet he _didn't _show vhat's out on ze east coast." Gilbert said.

Alfred sighed, knowing he was talking about that barren place, "No, he said I can't go there,"

"And he's _absolutely_ right, it's _far _too dangerous!" Gilbert exclaimed, "Only ze bravest and most awesome Leaders go zere." He said.

Alfred frowned, "Well _I'm _brave _and _awesome! What's down there?" he asked.

Gilbert stood up and shook his head, "I'm sorry Alfred I just can't tell you."

Alfred jumped up, "Why not?" he asked.

"Alfred, I'm just doing vhat's best for my awesome nephew." Gilbert said patting the boy's small head.

Alfred smirked, "Yeah right, I'm your _only _nephew."

Gilbert took his hand away, "All ze more reason for me to be protective; an abandoned battlefield is no place for a child-oops!" he said covering his mouth.

Alfred's eyes were wide with wonder, "An abandoned battlefield? Whoa!" he gasped.

Gilbert face palmed, "I've said vay too much!" but he sighed, "Vell, you vould've found out eventually, zith you being as smart as you are," he knelt on one knee and pulled Alfred close, "Just do me a favor and promise me you'll never go to zat dreadful place." He said.

Alfred paused before answering, "No problem."

Gilbert smiled, "Good boy, now you run along," he said nudging him towards the door, "and remember, it's our little secret."

Alfred nodded and ran off. Gilbert smiled as Alfred disappeared; it wouldn't be too long now.

Alfred raced up the stairs and through the house until he was in the backyard. Most of the other Leaders were relaxing and talking, but there was one who caught his eye. Since America was usually sunny and so big, a lot of Leaders visited to relax from their rigorous duties, or when Ludwig called a meeting.

He ran towards the back where Arthur and Honda Kiku, the Leader of Japan were sitting. Kiku was brushing the hair of a brunette girl about Alfred's age. Alfred ran towards her, "Hey Rachel!" he greeted.

The girl smiled, "Hi Alfred!" she said back.

Rachel was the soon-to-be Leader of the small island of Seychelles. She was found on the island with no parents in sight, so she was brought to America to be raised. Kiku had taken the responsibility of raising her, and since he and Arthur were good friends, the two children got to play together often. Rachel looked up to Kiku as her father and loved him just as much.

"C'mon, I just heard about this great place." He said quietly to her.

Rachel frowned, "Alfred, I'm kind of in the middle of brushing." She said as Kiku continued to brush her hair and tie it back.

"That reminds me, it's time to fix _your _hair." Arthur said.

Alfred tried to get away, but the Brit was too quick. He picked him up and placed him on his lap. He pulled a comb out of his pocket and began brushing the struggling boy's hair back.

"Arthur! Arthur, you're messing up my hair! No one messes with the hero's hair Iggy!" Alfred protested.

"Oh hush, it won't take long." Arthur said smiling and continued to brush until he was done. Having raised Alfred for ten years, they were practically like family. Alfred saw and loved Arthur as the big brother he never had, and since his mom was dead, Arthur was always there to spend time with him and teach him new things since he occasionally went back to Britain to see how his country was faring without him.

Alfred jumped off of Arthur's lap and shook his hair, "Okay, I look great; can we go now?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"So, where _are _we going?" Rachel asked, "It better not be stupid."

Alfred shook his head, "No, it's _really _cool!"

Arthur leaned towards him, "So, where is this 'really cool' place?" he asked.

Alfred hesitated before answering, "Near the river." Alfred answered.

"The _river?_ What's so great about the river?" Rachel asked as Kiku tied her hair into two ponytails with red ribbons.

"I'll show you when we _get there!_" Alfred said quietly through his teeth. Rachel's eyes widened as she realized what he was up too. She smiled and turned to Kiku who had finally finished her hair,

"Kiku, can I go with Alfred?" she asked.

Kiku looked at Arthur, "What do you think Arthur?" he asked. The two kids turned to the Brit, "Well…"

Arthur said trailing off. "_Pleeeease?_" the children pleaded with big eyes.

"It's alright with me," Arthur finally said. The two kids cheered and started to run off, "As long as Francis goes with you!" Arthur called after them. They stopped in their tracks, "Not Francis!" Alfred moaned.

**AN: YAY! The plots finally moving! In case you didn't catch it, Rachel is Seychelles (Look her up if you don't know who she is in Hetalia). I had to give her a human name since she doesn't have one, and I figured since she didn't really have a spot in the show, she would be the perfect pair for Alfred! **

**Oh! And how'd you like Alfred and Arthur's brother relationship. I'll talk more about it when the climax comes around.**

**Next chapter we get to sing! YAY!**


	4. The Soviet Leaders

Chapter 4

As much as they didn't want to, they asked Francis to accompany them. They knew if they didn't they would _never _get to go the 'cool place' as Alfred called it.

"Come along children, ze soon we get to ze river, ze sooner we can leave." Francis said as they walked through the field towards the nearby river. Alfred and Rachel kept a good distance from the Frenchman.

"So where are we _really_ going?" Rachel asked quietly.

"An abandoned battlefield," Alfred whispered back.

Rachel started to let out an exclamation on surprise, but Alfred quickly shushed her and pointed to Francis.

"Right," Rachel said, catching his drift, "So how do we ditch the frenchy?" she asked.

They finished whispering their plan just as Francis walked up them, "Look at you two, l'amor blossoming in ze trees. Ze other Leaders will be thrilled." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked.

Francis smiled, "I'm talking about ze fact zat you are both betrothed." He answered.

Alfred and Rachel looked at each other in confusion, "What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

Francis' grin grew bigger, "It means zat one day you two will be married!"

The children made faces, "Yuck!"

"Eeew!"

"I can't marry her! She's my friend!" Alfred exclaimed.

"It'd be _way _too weird!" Rachel agreed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but you two have no choice." Francis said crossing his arms.

Alfred grinned, "Well, when I'm a Leader, I'll be like a King, so that'll be first to go." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Not while I'm around." Francis said.

"Well, in that case, you're fired." Alfred said simply.

"I'm afraid only a Leader can do zat." Francis defended.

Rachel stepped up, "Well, he's a _future _Leader." She pointed out.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, so you have to do what the hero tells you!"

Francis frowned, "Not yet, I don't; and I must say you're shaping up to be a very pitiful Leader!"

Alfred grinned, "Not the way _I _see it!"

_A: I'm gonna be the best country, so enemies beware!_

_F: Well I've never seen a Leader yet who's quite too small for wear!_

_A: I'm gonna be the main event, that no nation's been before, I'm wonderin' how I'll dominate, I'm thinking about war!_

_F: And zus far, a rather, uninspiring zing!_

_A: Oh I just can't wait to be King!_

_(F: You 'ave a longer way to go zan you zink!)_

_A: No one saying 'do this!'_

_(F: Now when I said zat-)_

_R: No one saying 'be there!'_

_(F: What I meant was-)_

_A: No one saying 'stop that!'_

_(F: What you don't realize-)_

_A&R: No one saying 'see here!'_

_(F: Now see 'ere!)_

_A: Free to play around all day!_

_(F: Zat's definitely out!)_

_A: Free to do it all my way!_

_F: I zink it's time zat you and I arranged a 'art to 'art!_

_A: Kings don't need help from annoying French men for a start!_

_F: If zis is where democracy is 'eaded, count me out! Out of work, out of America, I wouldn't hang about! Zis child is getting wildly out of wing!_

_A: Oh I just can't wait to be King!_

_(Musical interlude)_

_A: Everybody look left! Everybody look right! Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!_

_F: Not yet!_

_All: Let every nation go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing! It's gonna be young Alfred's finest fling!_

_All: (Oh I) Just can't wait to be King! (Oh I) Just can't wait to be King! (Oh I) just can't wait~! TO BE KING!_

Alfred and Rachel ran as far away as possible from the commotion. Francis was nowhere in sight. "We lost him!" Rachel said happily.

Alfred puffed out his chest, "_I _am a genius!"

Rachel frowned, "Please, it was _my _idea,"

"Yeah, but _I _pulled it off," Alfred retaliated.

"With _me!_" Rachel shot back.

"Oh yeah?" Alfred asked and tackled her. The two kids tumbled on the ground for a while with Alfred ending up on the bottom.

"Pinned ya!" Rachel said smiling.

"Get off before someone sees!" Alfred said blushing slightly. Rachel complied only to be tackled by Alfred again for revenge. The two tumbled down a large hill and Alfred once again ended up on the bottom.

"Pinned ya again!" Rachel said proudly.

Alfred frowned and pushed her off and took a look around. It was foggy, grey and eerie and the ground was littered with rotten wood and rusted metal. The soil was dry as Alfred and Rachel walked further into the field, "This is it, we made it!" Alfred whispered.

They climbed a small hill and beyond it, were the remains of an old war base. It was quite small, but still emanated a creepy aura.

"It's so creepy." Rachel said as they walked towards it.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Alfred asked.

"We could get in big trouble." Rachel added with a mischievous smile.

"I know." Alfred said.

"I wonder if there are any dead guys in there." Rachel wondered as they neared the entrance.

Alfred smiled, "Only one was to find out, let's go."

"I don't zink so!" A familiar French voice cried. Alfred and Rachel looked up to see Francis standing in front of them, "Ze only 'going' you'll be doing is out of 'ere!" he said.

"Aw, man!" Alfred whined. They had been so close and now Francis was gonna spoil it.

"We shouldn't be 'ere! We are outside American territory and-" He was cut off by Alfred's giggling, "What do you know, Frog face is scared!" **(Arthur would be proud:) )**

"Zat's _Monsier _Frog face to you!" Francis snapped pointing right at Alfred's face, "And I don't know if you realized it, but we are all in terrible danger!"

"Danger? Ha!" Alfred said as he walked towards the entrance of the base, "I eat danger for breakfast 'cause I'm a hero; and the hero _laughs _at the face of danger! Ha ha ha ha!" he laughed.

His laughter was joined by three other sources of laughter. Alfred gasped and he and Rachel ran behind Francis as three figures emerged from the base; two girls and a boy whose voices dripped with Russian accents. Francis recognized them almost immediately as Ivan, Natalia and Katyusha; the Leaders of Russia, Belarus and Ukraine.

"Vell vell vell Ivan, vhat have we here?" One of the girls asked the boy.

"I'm not sure Natalia, what do you think Katyusha?" the boy asked the other girl.

The girl called Katyusha giggled, "Well it looks like a man and two cute little kids." She said.

Ivan nodded, "In other vords, three trespassers!" he said.

"A-and quite by accident! We simply got lost," Francis said nervously and started to lead the children away, but was stopped as the girl called Natalia grabbed his shoulder,

"Vait, I know you; you're Lugvig's little messenger!" she said.

"I _actually _am just 'is fellow ally!" Francis said frowning, tearing away from her grip, not bearing to get his clothes dirty.

The three Russians began to circle Francis and the two children. Ivan looked at Alfred, "Den, dat would make you-"

"America's future Leader." Alfred finished.

"Do you know vhat ve do to Leader's who step out of deir countries?" Natalia asked.

Alfred snorted, "You can't do anything to me," he said.

Francis laughed nervously, "Actually zey can, we're outside our country so..." he trailed off,

"But Francis, you said they were nothing but Commie Soviet freaks." Alfred said, much to Francis' horror.

"Who're you calling a freak?" Ivan demanded.

"Oh, look at the time, it's time to go!" Francis said quickly, pushing Alfred and Rachel, but were stopped again by Natalia, "I don't think so; we'd _love_ for you guys to stick around." She said dangerously.

"Da, please stay so we can torture you as our prisoners," Ivan said with a normal expression and holding a pipe in one hand.

Natalia laughed, taking her eyes of the the children. "Now Ivan, let's not scare zem, let's just-"

"Guys! Guys! They're…!" Katyusha blubbered, pointing her hand.

Natalia rolled her eyes, "Vhat Kat?" she asked, not liking to be interrupted.

Ivan saw where she was pointing and his eyes widened, "Sis, did ve order these prisoners to go?" Ivan asked.

"No, vhy?" Natalia asked.

"Because dere dey go!" Ivan shouted pointing his pipe at three figures running deeper into the battlefield.

Alfred and Rachel, being as small as they were, ran ahead of Francis. Francis tried to catch up with the children only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his cloak. The children failed to notice this and kept running until they had to stop for breath.

"Did we lose them?" Rachel gasped.

Alfred looked around, "I think so….where's Francis?" He wondered, finally realizing the absence of the Frenchman.

Just then, they heard a familiar cry in the distance as well as maniacal laughter. They ran towards the sound causing them to climb a small hill. They got there just in time to see Ivan and Natalia holding Francis by his wrists and ankles and swinging him back and forth while Katyusha winded back what looked like a catapult.

"Okay, into de French Flinger you go." Ivan said calmly as he and his sister threw Francis into the holder of the catapult.

"No! Not ze French Flinger!" Francis cried and scrambled to get out but Kat pulled the lever and with a loud cry, Francis was sent flying into the sky. The three Soviet Leaders laughed at the amusing sight.

"Hey!" Alfred yelled, cutting off their laughter, "Why don't you pick on somebody your _own _size?"

"Oh, like _you_?" Natalia asked evilly.

"Oops!" Alfred said, realizing his mistake.

Alfred and Rachel ran down the hill away from the crazed Leaders. They ran a few feet with the Soviets nowhere in sight, but they got an unpleasant surprise when they turned a corner.

"BOO!" Natalia yelled causing Alfred and Rachel to cry out and skid to a stop.

The Soviets reached towards them, but the children managed to slip away. They ran faster until they reached a high cliff. Alfred found an old shield on the ground, put it on the ground and got on it on his knees. He yanked Rachel on behind him and they slid down the cliff using the shield as a sled. It was bumpy, but they managed to cover a lot more ground, until the shield hit a hole in the ground and sent them flying. They landed on the side of a steep hill of mud, but they didn't stop to look. As they climbed, Alfred was nearing the top until,

"Alfred!" Alfred turned just in time to see Rachel slipping down the hill, and the Soviets were catching up fast! Alfred ran towards his friend and reached her just as Ivan was about to grab her ankle. Acting purely on instinct, he threw out a small fist and landed a hard punch on Ivan's cheek. Perhaps he really _did_ have his father's strength. Ivan growled in anger as a small red mark appeared on his cheek. Alfred pulled Rachel up the rest of the hill and they continued to run until they reached a cave.

With nowhere else to go, they ran inside, soon realizing that that was a big mistake. The cave led to a dead end. There was a ledge about six feet above them leading to an exit, but they were too small to reach. They turned around in horror as the three Leaders walked slowly towards them with toothy grins on their faces.

"Now come here little children," Ivan said softly as he hit his pipe into the palm of this hand. Alfred got in front of Rachel protectively and glared at the oncoming Leaders as they towered over the children.

"Aw, is de little boy going to be de hero? Let's see vhat you've got!" Natalia taunted.

Alfred opened his mouth, but another voice was heard that defiantly wasn't his.

"STAY BACK!" A loud booming voice yelled.

The three Soviets were confused for only a second before they were knocked to the ground by none other than Ludwig. Francis climbed down from the ledge to check on the children; luckily, the catapult had launched him right near the mansion so he was able to warn Ludwig. They watched as Ludwig threw the Soviet Leaders against the wall of the cave where they cowered at the tall man.

"Please don't hurt us!" Katyusha pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" Ludwig roared, causing the three Leaders to jump.

Ludwig knelt down to their eye level, "If you _ever_ come near my son again," he said firmly.

The three Leaders nodded vigorously, "Ve'll never do it again ve promise!" they said in unison with anime tears running down their faces.

"GET OUT!" Ludwig yelled. The three Soviets sprang up and zoomed out of the cave. Francis, Alfred, and Rachel walked towards Ludwig as he faced way from them.

Alfred knew this was his fault, so he was the first to speak up, "Dad, I-"

"You _deliberately_ disobeyed me!" Ludwig said angrily, facing his son.

Alfred flinched, "Dad I-I'm sorry-"

Ludwig held up his hand to stop him, "Ve're going home." He said as he began to walk out of the cave with Francis close behind.

Rachel and Alfred walked slowly behind, "I thought you very brave." Rachel said quietly as she took his hand in comfort.

Alfred smiled slightly, but it was soon replaced by a frown.

Little did they know that up on the ledge, a pair of red eyes were glaring down at the children in anger.

**AN: Well, that was fun AND scary! I hope you liked the song! I mean who hasn't wanted to see chibi Alfred sing that song? I would die from the sheer cuteness! As for what they do (this applies to all the songs) just imagine how they're dancing to this! Let your imagination run FREE!**

**But man, Alfred is in trooooouuuuubllllle! I would not want to get Ludwig mad if he was MY dad! *shudder* **

**Hope you liked the connections between Alfred and Rachel (Seychelles) ;)**


	5. Be Prepared

Chapter 5

Alfred and Rachel hung back away from Ludwig as best they could while Francis and Ludwig led the way through the large field near the Mansion. The sun had just disappeared and the stars and moon were starting to appear in the sky. Francis looked back sadly at the poor children, beginning to feel sorry for what they went through.

"Francis!" Ludwig snapped.

Francis flinched, "Oui?" he asked.

"Take Rachel home, I need to teach my son a lesson." Ludwig said looking back at Alfred who sunk into the tall grass.

Francis walked over to the two children, "Come Rachel," he said to the girl.

He then turned to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "Alfred, _bonne chance,"_ he sighed.

He took Rachel's hand and led her away, leaving Alfred alone with his father.

"Alfred!" Ludwig barked. Alfred cringed and slowly made his way over to Ludwig. He stood next to Ludwig and slowly looked up at him and Ludwig looked down at his son, "Alfred, I am _very _disappointed in you,"

Alfred looked at the ground, "I know."

"You could have been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me;" Ludwig continued, "And vhat's vorse, you put Rachel in danger as vell!"

Alfred blinked back his tears, "I was just trying to be brave like you." He said, his voice starting to crack.

"I'm only brave vhen there's trouble; being brave doesn't mean you go _looking_ for trouble." Ludwig said.

"But you're not afraid of anything!" Alfred said.

Ludwig looked at the ground, "I vas afraid today," he said.

"You were?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig knelt down to him, "Yes, I zought I vas going to lose you." He said gently.

Alfred nodded in understanding, "I guess even Leaders get scared sometimes," Ludwig nodded.

"But you know what?" Alfred asked.

"Vhat?" Ludwig asked.

"I think those Soviets were even scareder." Alfred said smiling.

Ludwig chuckled, "That's because no vun messes vith your father! C'mere!" he said scooping up Alfred and rubbing his head. Alfred struggled hard and managed to squirm out of his dad's arms. Alfred tackled Ludwig and the two rolled around laughing in the grass, ending up with Alfred sitting on his dad's chest.

"Dad, we're pals right?" Alfred asked when they calmed down.

"Right," Ludwig said smiling.

"And we'll always be together right?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig's smile faded and he sat up, holding Alfred on his lap. "Alfred, let me tell you somezing that _my _father told me," he said looking at the sky,

"Look at ze stars; ze great Leaders of ze past vatch down on us from zose stars."

Alfred stared at the star-filled sky, "Really?" he asked.

Ludwig nodded, "Yes, so vhenever you feel alone, remember zat zose Leaders vill alvays be zere to guide you….and so vill I."

After a moment of silence, Ludwig and Alfred walked the rest of the way home. They got inside and Ludwig ruffled Alfred's hair before heading upstairs to bed. Alfred found Rachel waiting for him down the hall. Judging by Alfred's smile, she knew everything had worked out and they headed for Rachel's room, where Alfred usually came to play.

They opened the door only for a second before they were swept into the arms of Arthur and Kiku. Francis had told them about what had happened and were horrified.

They set the children down and looked them over, "Are you alright?" Arthur asked frantically.

"We're fine Iggy," Alfred said rolling his eyes.

Kiku held Rachel's shoulders tightly, "Prease. Promise me you will never scare us rike that again."

Rachel smiled, "We promise." Arthur and Kiku picked up the children and walked off to get them ready for bed.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned base of the old battle field, three certain Leaders were brooding about their loss.

"Damn that Ludvig!" Ivan cursed as he touched his swelling cheek where Ludwig had knocked him to the ground, "I'll be svollen for a veek!"

Katyusha began to giggle causing Ivan to frown. "It's not funny Kat!" he snapped.

Katyusha tried to stop, but loud laughter burst forth, "I'm s-sorry Ivan…but you look so funny!" she said as she continued to laugh.

"Shut up!" Ivan yelled, but Kat wouldn't stop. Finally, a fed-up Ivan tackled her and they rolled around all over as Ivan tried to hit her with his pipe.

Natalia heard the commotion and ran down the stairs, "Vill you two knock it off?" she yelled trying to hold back Ivan.

"He started it." Katyusha whined, pointing at Ivan.

Natalia sighed and let go of her brother, "Look at us, no vonder ve're veaker dan mice!" she scoffed.

Ivan frowned, "I _hate _mice," he muttered.

"You know, if it veren't for dose damn Axis powers and Allies, America vould be all ours!" Natalia said.

Ivan nodded, "I hate zem; so bossy," he said,

"And pushy," added Natalia,

"And stinky!" Katyusha added and the three siblings began to laugh.

"Oh, surly ve aren't all _zat _bad." A voice said causing the three startled Leaders to look up at the upper balcony where Gilbert was leaning on the railing.

Ivan sighed, "It's just you Gilbert,"

"Ve vere afraid it vas someone _important._" Natalia said.

"Yeah, like Ludvig." Katyusha said.

"I see." Gilbert said frowning.

"He's so intimidating, I hear his name and I shudder," Natalia said.

Gilbert rubbed his temples, "I'm surrounded by idiots," he muttered.

"Not you Gilbert, you're vun of us, you're our ally." Ivan said.

"Awesome," Gilbert said plainly, "I can't believe it, I practically gift-wrapped those kids for you and you couldn't even kill _zem_." He sighed.

Natalia frowned, "Vell it vasn't like zey were _alone _Gilbert; if it veren't for Ludvig ve _vould've_ killed zem easily."

Katyusha nodded, "Vhat are ve supposed to do? Kill Ludvig?" she asked.

Gilbert smiled, "Precisely." And he jumped down from the balcony.

_G: I know zat your powers of retention, are as vet as a varthogs backside. But zick as you are, pay attention! My vords are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions ze lights are not all on upstairs. But ve're talking kings and successions, even you can't be caught unavares! So prepare for ze chance of a lifetime, be prepared for ze awesomest news! A shining new era is tip-toeing nearer._

_N: And vhere do ve feature?_

_G: Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be revarded, vhen at last I am given my dues; and injustice deliciously sqvared, be prepared!_

_I: Da, be prepared, ve'll be prepared…for vhat?_

_G: For ze death of ze Leader Ludvig!_

_K: Vhy? Is he sick?_

_G: No, loser ve're going to kill him and Alfred too!_

_N: Great idea who needs dem?_

_K: Yeah! No king! No king!_

_G: Idiots! Zhere vill be a King!  
K: But you said-_

_G: I vill be Leader! Stick vith me, and you'll never be veak again!  
N, I,&K: Da! Long live Gilbert! Long live Gilbert!_

_Soviets: It's great dat ve'll soon be connected vith a king who'll be long-time adored!  
G: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board. The future is littered vith prizes, and though I ze main addressee, ze point zat I must emphasize is: YOU VON'T GET A SPECK VITHOUT ME! _

_G & Soviets: So prepare for ze coup of ze century, be prepared for ze murkiest scam! _

_Meticulous planning,_

_(Ve'll have land!)_

_Tenacity spanning,_

_(Lots of land!)_

_Decades of denial_

_(We repeat!)_

_Is simply vhy I'll_

_(Never beat!)_

_G: Be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for how awesome I am! Yes my awesome ambitions are bared! Be prepared!_

_All: Yes our awesome ambitions are bared! Be Prepared! _

Gilbert and the Soviets laughed maniacally; it wasn't going to be long before their lives would change, and America was theirs for good.

**AN: Woohoo! We're almost at the climax! It's kinda funny if you try picturing Gilbert singing this song! LOL! **

**I told you I was gonna add in some USUK brotherly fluff and I did! I even added some Kiku and Rachel fluff (Kiku's accent is actually kinda hard to write XD)**

**Anyway, next is when the good stuff happens!**


	6. The Stampede

Chapter 6

The next day, it was time for the plan to be executed. "Hey Arthur, Uncle Gilbert's gonna show me something cool so I'll be gone for a while!" Alfred called from the door.

"What does he want to show you?" Arthur asked from the kitchen as he took a sip of his tea.

"He said it's a surprise! I'll be back soon!" Alfred answered.

"Alright, have fun!" Arthur called and Alfred ran down the hall. He met his uncle outside the Mansion and he led him to a large gorge that was quite a ways away from home. The gorge had formed in an earthquake long ago and was nearly 40 feet deep and maybe more. Luckily, the walls were very rocky so it was easy to climb up in some places, but nothing really grew down there so the dirt tended to crumble easily. Gilbert led little Alfred down to the gorge until they reached a large rock that slanted upwards.

"Now you vait here und your father vill get you ze surprise I told you about." Gilbert said.

"What is it?" Alfred asked as he climbed on top of the rock.

"If I told you I vouldn't be a surprise," Gilbert said.

"If you tell me, I'll _act _surprised," Alfred shot back.

"Oh, such a bad little boy," Gilbert said ruffling his hair.

"C'mon Uncle Gilbert," Alfred whined.

"No no, zis is just for you und your father, like a father to son kind of zing," Gilbert explained, "Vell, I'll go get him," he said and began to walk off.

"I'll come with you!" Alfred said coming after his uncle, but Gilbert stopped him, "No no no, you just vait on zis rock, I vouldn't vant you to get into anozer mess like you did vith ze Soviets yesterday,"

Alfred's eyes widened, "You know about that?" he asked.

"Alfred, everyvun knows about it,"

"Really?" Alfred asked with a pained expression, and Gilbert nodded sadly, "Good zing Ludvig vas zere to save you, hmm?" he asked and started to walk off when Alfred spoke up again, "Uncle Gilbert, will I like the surprise?" he asked.

Gilbert smiled, "Alfred, it's to die for."

Gilbert walked out of the gorge leaving Alfred alone on the slanted rock; little did he know that an enormous herd of horses were grazing near the entrance of the gorge. Feliks Łukasiewicz, the Leader of Poland was the one who owned those horses. He had at least a couple thousand of them because he thought they were useful in battles (which they sometimes were). The bad thing was that most of them were wild and fairly young so they were spooked easily.

In the shadows, three certain Leaders were waiting with their pistols loaded and ready.

"Vhat do ve have to do again?" Katyusha asked.

Ivan rolled his eyes, "Are you really dat forgetful sis?" he asked.

"Just vait for ze signal from Gilbert and just do vhat ve do." Natalia said.

They looked, and watched Gilbert emerge from the gorge and look in their direction. The three Leaders nodded to each other and walked towards the herd.

Alfred lay on his back with his hands cushioning his head as he watched the blue sky. He couldn't help but feel weak as he thought about those Soviet Leaders who nearly killed him and Rachel yesterday. He didn't get why they wanted them dead, but it enraged him knowing that he had been such a weakling. Those Soviets just laughed when he stood up to them and he needed his dad to save him. He was the hero; he should be able to take care of himself!

"That's right," he said out loud as he sat up and slid off the rock. "I can take care of myself; I just need to get stronger!"

He faced the sky and punched the air, "I'm gonna be the strongest Leader ever; BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!" he yelled to the sky.

His voice echoed all around him to his delight; but something didn't feel right. He looked at the ground and saw some pebbles begin to shake as well as the rest of the ground. Alfred looked up near the edge of the gorge where a group of horses began to run down towards him. More and more followed until hundreds were galloping at high speed towards the boy.

Alfred gasped and stood still with his eyes wide as he watched until he snapped out of his trance. He turned around and began to run as more and more horses ran down into the gorge. Up near the entrance, the three Soviet Leaders shot their pistols into the air, spooking the horses more causing them to run faster. Alfred ran through the gorge as the thundering hooves pounded behind him like an earthquake that was quickly catching up.

Ludwig heard the thundering of hooves in the distance and turned towards the sound, "Zat's odd; Felicks' horses don't usually run free like zat."

"Ludvig!" Ludwig saw Gilbert running towards him.

"Vhat's wrong?" he asked his brother who was panting heavily.

"Zere's a stampede in ze gorge; Alfred's down zere!" he cried.

Ludwig's eyes widened in terror, "Alfred…" he said softly.

Alfred ran as fast as his small legs could carry him with the horses hot on his trail. He felt like his lungs were about to burst as the horses began to overcome him. Just then, he saw a dead tree up ahead that was slanted. It wasn't that high, but Alfred hoped it would be better than staying on the ground. He scrambled up the remains of the tree, but the thundering hooves made him and the tree bounce, making it harder to keep his grip. He eventually got to the middle as the herd ran under him. He wrapped his arms and legs around the branch like a koala, but it was no use; he kept losing his grip from the bouncing.

Just then something caught his eye; he saw his father and Uncle Gilbert climbing down onto a ledge of the gorge.

"Dad! Help me!" Alfred yelled.

Ludwig's heart filled with horror as his son's grip on the tree loosened every second, "Hold on Alfred!" he yelled.

One of the horses hit the tree causing it to crack and bend more towards the ground. Alfred screamed as Ludwig jumped of the ledge and into the herd. He ran with the horses until he was a few yards away from the tree. He then slid to the side so he was running the opposite way of the herd. But he was so focused on his son that a horse slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

He looked up just in time as another horse rammed the tree, causing the branch to snap, sending Alfred flying through the air. Alfred flailed and screamed as he flew towards the stampede, but Ludwig ran up and caught him just in time. Gilbert walked along the ledge, watching closely as Ludwig ran into another horse, causing him to drop Alfred, who rolled away from him.

Alfred got up and stared in terror at the oncoming horses. The ground shook madly around him as he tried to shield himself from the horses running around him. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before his father picked him up again and managed to find another ledge. Ludwig climbed up halfway so Alfred could crawl on; but as soon as Alfred was safe, Ludwig was pushed back into the stampede.

"DAD!" Alfred cried as his father disappeared into the stampede. He crawled on his hands and knees and scanned the sea of horses, looking for any sign of his father. Panic rose in his chest with every second that passed, until finally, Ludwig leaped up and managed to grip the wall of the gorge. Relief came to Alfred as Ludwig struggled to climb the slippery cliff and he began to climb a different path further out of the gorge.

Ludwig was near the top of the ledge, some 30 feet above the stampede, but he wasn't sure if he would make it. He looked up to see Gilbert waiting for him at the top with an emotionless expression.

"Gilbert! Brudder help me!" he cried as his grip began to loosen.

Gilbert quickly knelt down and grabbed Ludwig's wrists tightly. He looked his brother straight in the eye, "Long live, the Leader," he whispered.

Ludwig's eyes widened as Gilbert tore his hands from the cliff. Ludwig screamed as he plummeted to the ground as his son watched from a higher ledge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as his father disappeared into the dust. Alfred climbed down the ledge as the herd finally ended, leaving clouds of dirt in their wake.

Alfred got to the ground and coughed as the dust began to enter his system.

He ran further into the gorge, "Dad!" he called, his voice scratchy from the dust.

He ran a little further until he spotted a figure in the distance under the now broken dead tree. A sinking feeling came to the boy as he neared the figure. Finally, the dust cleared to reveal Ludwig lying on the ground, eyes closed and unmoving.

Alfred got closer and knelt down, "Dad?" he asked, no response.

"Dad c'mon, you gotta get up," he said trying to move him.

Still no response; panic began to rise in his heart as he tried again, "Dad, we gotta go home," he said and pulled on his sleeve, but his hand fell limply to the ground.

Alfred felt the panic twist his heart as he ran around, "Help!" he cried, "Somebody! Anybody! Help…" he trailed off as tears slid down his cheeks. He knew well that no one would hear him.

He slowly walked back over to his father and slid under his arms. He moved close to his chest and began to cry softly, his tears soaking his father's dusty uniform.

Behind him, Gilbert walked towards him, "Alfred," he said, "what have you done?" he asked.

Alfred jumped from under Ludwig's arm, "Th-the horses and…h-he tried to save me…it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen!" he cried.

Gilbert knelt down next to him and Alfred buried his face in his chest, "Of course you didn't, no vun even _means_ for zese things to happen," Gilbert paused, "But your father _is _dead,"

Alfred looked up at him in shock,

"And if it veren't for you he'd still be alive." Gilbert said.

Alfred's eyes widened and he stared into space. Was it true? Was it really his fault?

"Oh," Gilbert said as he realized something, "vhat vill ze ozer Leader's zink?" he asked him.

Alfred now was afraid; would they not like him? Would they not let him become a Leader?

"What should I do?" he asked.

Gilbert pushed Alfred away from him, "Run avay, Alfred," he said, "Run avay, and never return."

The boy's eyes widened and he backed away a bit before running deeper into the gorge, away from home.

Gilbert smirked as the three Soviet Leaders came up from behind him, "Kill him," he said simply and the three siblings ran after the child.

Alfred ran until he reached the end of the gorge which was piled high with boulders. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see the three Soviets with their pistols loaded. Alfred gasped and began to climb the pile of boulders. The Soviets followed him up while shooting at him at the same time. Alfred managed to get to the top as a bullet barely missed his head.

He ran until he skidded to a stop at a steep hill leading into a large briar patch. Alfred turned around to see the Soviets charge towards him. With no other choice, he closed his eyes and jumped. He tumbled and rolled down the hill for what seemed like hours until he was thrown into the air and landed on the ground with the thorns surrounding him.

The three siblings charged after him as Alfred crawled, carefully but quickly, through the miles of thorns. Luckily, because of his small body, he was easily able to avoid injury.

The Soviets saw the briar patch at the last minute and quickly tried to stop. Natalia and Katyusha managed to stop at the very edge of the cliff, but Ivan wasn't so lucky. Ivan jumped around and yelped in pain as the thorns pricked him everywhere. He climbed out, coated in thorns while his two sisters howled with laughter.

Natalia stopped as she saw a small dot running away towards the southern border of America, "Dere he goes!" she yelled.

"Vell, go get him!" Ivan said wincing in pain as tried to pull out the thorns.

"No vay I'm going in _dere_!" Natalia said.

Katyusha nodded, "You zink ve vant to come out looking like _you?_" she asked trying to keep from laughing.

"But ve have to finish ze job!" Ivan protested.

Natalia snorted, "He's as good as dead out zere anyvay; and if he _does_ come back, ve'll kill him." Natalia declared.

"You hear dat kid! If you ever come back, VE'LL KILL YOU!" Ivan yelled out as the speck that was Alfred disappeared into the setting sun.

That night, a funeral was held at the Mansion. Everyone was crushed that they had lost Ludwig, and even more shocked to hear that Alfred had died as well and his body could not be found.

At the funeral, Gilbert stood in front of the coffin that held his dead brother, "My brudder was a great Leader, his death vas a horrible loss," he said, "But to lose Alfred as vell, who vas so young, so full of life, it is a deep and personal loss for many."

The other Leaders hung their heads as many of the female nations began to weep. Rachel closed her eyes as tears fell down her face as Kiku held her close in comfort. Arthur stood as silent tears streamed down his cheeks as Francis put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort the man. Both Rachel and Arthur were especially devastated by the loss of Alfred.

Alfred; Rachel's best friend, whom she had known and loved her whole life, was now gone just like that. She almost wished she could've been there at the stampede, so she could die with him.

Arthur clenched his fists in both anger and sorrow. Why? Why did they have to take Alfred? His little brother, the boy he had raised and protected all those years? He would never love anyone like he did Alfred. He said he would be back, and he never did. Arthur closed his eyes as the tears refused to stop. There was a hole in his heart; a hole that could never be filled. Not now; not ever again.

Everyone looked up as Gilbert spoke again, "So, it is vith a heavy heart zat I assume Leadership of America; but out of the ashes of zis tragedy, ve vill rise again to face a new era; an era where Soviets join ze vorld vith us!" Gilbert said.

Everyone gasped as Natalia, Ivan, and Katyusha entered the courtyard with other Soviet citizens and Leaders following close behind.

Feliciano laid face-down on his bed as the night continued. He couldn't bear to go the Ludwig's funeral. After he heard the news about Ludwig and Alfred, he locked himself in his room and cried without stopping all day.

Eventually he heard a knocking at his door, "Feli? C'mon Feli come out, you've been there all day," it was his older brother Lovino, the Leader of Southern Italy.

Even though Lovino hated Germany _and _Ludwig, he still cared for his little brother. At first he had left him alone for a while to let it out, but when he wouldn't come down to eat pasta, he began to worry.

"C'mon Feli, you need to eat something," Lovino tried again.

"Go away," Feil mumbled.

"You can't stay in there forever you know." Lovino said.

"Just go away _fratello_." Feli responded. Lovino sighed and walked away. Feli got up from his bed and his eyes fell on the drawing of baby Alfred in his closet. More hot tears came to his eyes as he ripped down the drawing, crumbled it up, and threw it in the corner of the room.

**AN: TT^TT WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I KILLED GERMANY! I FEEL SO HORRIBLE!  
Poor Alfred! Poor FELI! He'll never forgive me now!**

**And poor Arthur! He lost his little brother! He's SO gonna curse me for this! T_T Not to mention Rachel is gonna KILL me!**

***goes to a dark corner to cry and grow mushrooms***


	7. Hakuna Matata

Chapter 7

Alfred dragged his feet as the hot sun beat down on his. He didn't know where he was, but it didn't matter since he was out of America now. He wasn't planning to go anywhere, but he could feel his body shutting down. He was hungry, thirsty, and his heart ached with guilt and pain. Eventually, his vision went blurry and he collapsed in the middle of nowhere.

Sleep overcame him, hoping that he could just die here and join his father. He lay there unmoving until vultures began to circle him. The vultures landed and surrounded the unmoving boy, ready to begin their meal, until,

"CHAAAAAARGE!" Two blonde men ran towards the group of vultures and hit them away.

"Get out of here! Go on!" They yelled as the large birds flew away in fright.

They laughed as they flew away, "It gets them _every_ time!" the man with glasses laughed, with his Estonian accent.

The other man (who was a bit feminine looking) knelt in front of the figure that the vultures were about to eat and noticed the shallow rise and fall of his chest, "Uh- oh! You'd better come look at this Eduard, I think this one's still _alive_!" he said with a thick Finnish accent.

Eduard walked over and knelt next his friend. He rolled the figure onto his back, "It's just a kid; he must be dehydrated." Eduard said.

"Can we take him with us?" the other man asked.

Eduard looked up in shock, "What? We can't just keep some random kid we find here Tino!" he said.

"But he's a cute little boy, and he's all alone!" Tino protested.

"What if he's a Leader? When he grows up, he'll kill us!" Eduard argued.

"But if we keep him with us, he'll be our friend! Pleeeeaaaaase Eduard?" Tino pleaded with big eyes.

Eduard groaned, he could never say no to Tino's puppy eyes. The more he thought about what Tino said, it sounded possible; that and he was starting to feel sorry for the boy.

Eduard sighed, "Alright, let's get him into some shade so we can give him water."

Tino nodded eagerly and carefully picked up the boy in his arms. They walked for a while until they found a small patch of grass and a small pool of fresh water that was shaded by a large tree. Tino carefully laid the boy down in the grass and held his head in his lap so they could give him some water. Alfred felt the cool water run down his throat and his eyes fluttered open to look at the worried faces of two men.

"Are you okay?" Eduard asked.

"I guess so," Alfred said with a scratchy voice, sitting up on his own.

"You nearly _died!" _Tino said.

Eduard nodded, "We found you lying on the ground with the vultures."

"Thanks for your help." Alfred said and he got up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Eduard asked.

"Nowhere," Alfred answered, still walking. Tino and Eduard looked at each other with worried faces and caught up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tino asked.

"Where are you from?" Eduard asked.

"Who cares, I can't go back." Alfred said and started to walk away again, but Eduard stopped him, "You're an outcast? So are we!" he said smiling.

"What did you do?" Tino asked.

"Something terrible," Alfred said looking at the ground, "but I don't wanna talk about it."

Eduard nodded, "Alright, well you don't have to tell us."

"Is there anything we can do?" Tino asked.

Alfred shook his head, "Not unless you can change the past."

Tino smiled, "You know, it's during times like this when Eduard here says: you've got to put your behind in your past." **(I had to...)**

Alfred looked confused and Eduard face-palmed, "No no, you imbecile!" He then knelt down and put his hand on Alfred's shoulder, "What he meant was: you've got to put your past behind you. Look, bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it right?"

"Right,"

"Wrong!" Eduard said suddenly pointing between the boy's eyes, "When the world turns it back on you, you turn your back on the _world_!"

Alfred frowned, "That's not what was I was taught,"

Eduard smiled, "Well, then maybe you need a new lesson; repeat after me: hakuna matata."

"What?" Alfred asked squinting.

"Hakuna matata!" Tino repeated, "It means no worries!"

_E: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!_

_T: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!  
E: It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_Both: It's our problem-free philosophy!  
E: Hakuna Matata_

"Hakuna Matata?" Alfred asked.

Tino nodded, "It's our motto!"

"What's a motto?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Eduard joked and he and Tino laughed.

"Those two words will solve _all _your problems! I used to be the Leader of Finland and Eduard used to be the Leader of Estonia. We were very close, but then we both were banished because we made the Leader of Sweden fall into a pile of-"

"Tino! You're talking to a kid you know!" Eduard said, cutting him off.

Tino's eyes widened, "Oh! Sorry!" he said leaving Alfred more confused.

_E&T: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!_

_A: It means no worries, for the rest of your days! (E: Sing it kid!)_

_A&E: It's our problem-free!_

_T: Philosophy!_

_All: Hakuna Matata!_

Eduard and Tino brought Alfred to a small hill and showed him a vast but beautiful jungle, "Welcome to our humble home!" Eduard said.

Alfred's eyes grew large at the sight, "You live _here_?" he asked in amazement.

"We live wherever we want!" Tino said.

Alfred felt hope and happiness for the first time in his heart, "It's beautiful," he breathed.

He followed Tino and Eduard through the jungle when he realized how hungry he was, "What do you eat around here? I'm so hungry I could eat a hundred hamburgers!" he said.

"Well, I don't know about hamburgers, but there's a lot of fruit around here and- hey, look Eduard!" Tino cried pointing to a large moss covered log.

Eduard went over to it, "I think we just found some grub!" he said and lifted the log, revealing millions of slimy bugs crawling underneath. Eduard reached in a picked up a large brown beetle.

Alfred made a face, "Ew! What's _that?_" he asked.

"A beetle, what does it look like?" Eduard asked, biting off its head.

"Ewwwwww! That's _disgusting!"_ Alfred cried.

"That's what we thought at first, but you can't just eat fruit every single day." Eduard said.

"Their disgusting, yet satisfying; but you learn to like them." Tino added.

Alfred hesitantly picked up a brown beetle, "Oh well, hakuna matata," he said. He closed his eyes and swallowed the beetle whole. It _was _slimy and almost made him gag but, "Disgusting…yet satisfying." Alfred said slowly, smiling.

Tino and Eduard nodded, "That's it."

From that day on, Alfred lived in the jungle with Eduard and Tino. He learned how to live their ways in the wild. Alfred mostly stuck to eating fruit, only eating beetles when he couldn't stand to look at another banana. Tino and Eduard treated Alfred like their little brother, teaching him new things and watching out for him as he grew. As days passed, Alfred began to forget about his guilt for his father's death, and just tried to enjoy life.

Eventually, 11 years came and went and Alfred was now 21. He had grown much taller and muscular that Eduard or Tino and he now wore a pair of glasses **(Don't ask where he got them, things like this just happen in the Hetalia world ya know)**. His hair stayed the same dirty blond color with the certain strand sticking up. But of course, he still stuck to the same motto that Eduard and Tino had taught him.

_A: It means no worries! For the rest of your days!_

_All: It's our problem-free philosophy! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_

_T: I say Hakuna!  
E: I say Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

**AN: Yep! Finland and Estonia are Timon and Pumba, cause they're BFFs in Hetaia! Also I think they're kinda cute together!**

**Yeah...I'm not particularly proud of this chappie...mostly because I made them eat bugs...but it was short.**

**As for the song, I stuck with the broadway version, and I cut half of it because I couldn't really think of a way to change it, but I added in SOME kind of backstory at least...**


	8. Shadowland

Chapter 8

Things in America couldn't possibly have been worse. Ever since Gilbert had taken over as Leader, the country's economy and natural resources had depleted dramatically. Gilbert didn't want any of the other Leaders telling anyone about this, so he closed off the borders, not allowing anyone to get in or out.

Since all the other Leaders couldn't get back to check on their countries, Gilbert managed to successfully take over Austria. He kept the Leader, Roderich Edelstein, locked in the basement, where he was kept with his arms chained behind him so he wouldn't try to challenge Gilbert to take Austria back. He even had prison bars built around him to make sure there was no chance of escape.

This devastated Elizabeta Héderváry, the Leader of Hungary, who cared deeply for Roderich since their countries were once united. But because Gilbert now owned Germany, America and now Austria, she practically had no authority to challenge his actions. In fact, one of the reasons Gilbert had Roderich locked up was to get revenge on Elizabeta for helping Roderich defeat Gilbert all those times during war. Now he was just waiting for Elizabeta to break so he could then convince her to unite Hungary with Prussia (in other words, marry him).

Gilbert crouched in front of a bruised and cut Roderich, holding the Leader by his shirt collar, "T-take….your hands…off me," Roderich said wearily, on the verge of blacking out, trying to stay strong.

Gilbert only tightened his grip and landed one more punch to Roderich's jaw. Francis, who was waiting for him at the top of the stairwell, winced at Roderich's cry of pain. Finally, Gilbert left the Leader alone and began to walk up the stairs and passed Francis who sighed, "Zis never happened with Ludwig." He muttered.

Gilbert whirled around, "Vhat did you say!" he demanded and went up close to Francis.

"N-nozing! Nozing at all!" Francis stammered.

Gilbert leaned closer to him so that he was inches away from Francis' face, "You know ze law! NEVER mention zat name in my presence!" he spat.

"Y-yes sir!" Francis said quickly.

That was one of the many laws Gilbert created under his rule, so it was difficult for everyone to complain. The soil eventually dried up so that grass couldn't even grow. The rivers dried up and all the animals were migrating up to Canada in astounding numbers. Even though the sky was no constantly covered with dark clouds, not a single drop of rain fell from the sky.

The citizens all lost their jobs and money and became homeless and hungry one by one. The Leaders still had food due to hunting, but they always got very little game and it wasn't enough to share with the citizens, and hardly with all the Leaders. More and more citizens were dying every day and the Soviets had taken over everything, which made matters worse. No one could go outside alone without being jumped by a Soviet.

Rachel had grown into a fine young woman and learned all her duties about being a Leader, but it didn't really mean anything since she couldn't even go to Seychelles to take care of it. Also, ever since Alfred's death she seemed to get more depressed every day. Kiku tried talking to her about it, but it seemed like nothing could make her smile anymore.

Arthur was the same, but the only difference was he was better at hiding his depression; but he hid it through anger and coldness. He hardly ever talked or smiled, and lashed out at anyone who bothered him. But in reality, he constantly had an ache in his heart and longed to see Alfred's young face again. Whenever he was alone, he would lock himself in his room and look at all the photos he had of the boy and remember the good times. This would often lead to tears that he thought had disappeared long ago.

Rachel walked outside the Mansion that was now falling apart due to lack of care. She stared at the barren ground that used to be the large field that she and Alfred would chase each other in when the weather was nice. Many of the other Leaders came out as well with her and remembered when America used to be beautiful and full of life; just like Alfred.

"Big brother, will the animals ever come back?" Lili Zwingli, the Leader of Liechtenstein, asked Vash, the Leader of Switzerland.

Vash sighed, "I don't know Lili…I don't know." He said quietly.

Rachel turned away, hoping to drown out the pity and hopelessness in their voices. She hated feeling helpless, and she wanted to do something about it. But there was only one thing that she could do to help her home. She had to find someone to help them take down Gilbert.

_All: Fatshe leso, lea halalela. Fatshe leso, lea halalela._

_R: Shadowland, the leaves have fallen, this shadowed land. This was our home. The river's dry, the ground has broken. So I must go, now I must go. And where the journey may lead me, let your prayers be my guide. I cannot stay here, my family. But I'll remember my pride._

_Leaders: Prideland/R: I have no choice!_

_L: My land/ R: I will find my way!_

_L: Tear stained, dry land/ R: lea halalela!_

_L: Take this, / R: Take this prayer!_

_L: with you, / R: What lies out there?_

_L: Fatshe leso/ R: lea halalela!_

Kiku walked up to Rachel and took her shoulders, "Are you sure you want to do this? You might not be able to come back." He said.

"I know Kiku, but there's bound to be someone out there who will help us. Gilbert won't notice if I leave; my country isn't important to him. I won't let you all suffer any longer." Rachel said.

Arthur walked up to her with the other Leaders, "Please, just be careful; I don't know what I would if we rost you rike we rost Alfred." Kiku said gripping her hands, causing tears to come to Rachel's eyes.

"We wish you luck, and we _wir_ be waiting for you to return." Kiku said with sadness in his eyes.

_Leaders: And where the journey, may lead you. Let this prayer be your guide. Though it may take you so far away, always remember your pride!_

_(Feliciano walks up to Rachel, who kneels before him as he blesses her to have a safe and successful journey.)_

_L: Fatshe leso, lea halalela. Fatshe leso,(Rachel joins) lea halalela!_

_All: And where the journey, may lead you/me, let this/your prayer be your/my guide! Though it may take you/me so far away, always/I'll remember your/my pride!_

_L: And where the journey may lead you/ R: Giza buyabo! Giza buyabo!_

_L: Let this prayer be your guide/ R: I will return! I will return! Beso bo!_

_L: Though it may take you so far away/R: Giza buyabo, I will return!_

_L: Always remember your pride! / R: Giza buyabo…_

_R: Oh, giza buyobo. Beso bo, my people, beso bo…_

Alfred, Tino and Eduard sighed as they lay on a field of grass under a starry sky. "What a long day!" Alfred said stretching.

"Yeah, and look how pretty the stars are." Tino said, "Hey Eduard, what _are _stars anyway?" he asked.

Eduard shrugged, "I'm not so sure, but one person at home once told me that they were fireflies that got stuck in the sky." He said.

Tino nodded, "I always thought they were spirits looking down from the heavens, or at least that's what my people say. What do you think Alfred?" he asked.

Alfred frowned, "Well, kind of like what you said Tino. Someone once told me that the great Leaders of the past are up there watching over us." He said slowly, wincing slightly as he remembered his father.

Tino's eyes grew big, "Really?" he asked.

"That's pretty weird when you think about it," Eduard said with a frown.

"I guess, "Alfred shrugged and he looked at the sky sadly. He got up and began to walk away,

"Where are you going?" Eduard asked.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly.

He walked over to a ledge that was nearby and covered in small flowers. He looked at the sky and slowly felt the guilt and hurt return. He slumped down onto the ledge and covered his face with his hands, sending loose petals of the flowers flying into the wind.

Meanwhile in Italy, Feliciano was sitting on his windowsill holding a bowl of pasta. Gilbert didn't care much about Feliciano and Romano so he left them alone. They could both come and go from America, but they had to always be sneaky about it.

He felt the wind blow gently as a bunch of flower petals flew past him. He closed his eyes and felt the wind sweep over him. This wind was familiar, and yet unrecognizable at the same time. He took a bite of pasta as he read the atmosphere a little harder until it hit him.

"Alfred?" he asked aloud. He turned to the crumpled piece of paper in the corner of his room, "He's alive…? He's alive!" he cried.

He put the pasta down and happily grabbed his notepad and pencil. He couldn't recognize the wind at first because Alfred was all grown up. He sketched the adult Alfred based on what he felt on the wind. He laughed and held up his drawing in front of him, "It's time, ve?" he asked the drawing.

**AN: I...am a horrible person...first I kill offLudwig and now I'm torturing Austria? I'd better watch out for frying pans...(I think I'm developing a love for hurting England AND Austria...weird right?) **

**I guess by now you've figured out that I'm combining the movie AND the broadway show into this! Poor Rachel...I'm sure she'll find a way to save America! **

**Yeah...poor Arthur's in depression. (I hope all you fangirls out there appreciate how much USUK fluff I'm putting in here)**


	9. He Lives In You

Chapter 9

Tino and Eduard walked through a jungle path looking for food. "You check over here, you check there," Eduard said pointing.

Tino nodded and he noticed a little butterfly nearby. Without thinking, he followed the butterfly until he was well out of site of the path.

"I couldn't find anything, how about-" Eduard paused when he noticed the absence of his friend, "Tino?" he called, "Where could he have gone?" he wondered.

Tino followed the butterfly as it flew out of the trees and towards an open field with tall yellow grass. He was just about to follow it when he thought he heard something behind him.

He looked behind him, "Eduard?" he asked, but nothing was there.

Tino shrugged and walked out into the field where he saw the butterfly on the ground. He got on his hands and knees and crawled towards it, when something caught his eye. He spied a figure crouching in the grass looking right at him, ready to strike. It was a Leader! They had finally caught up to them! Tino screamed in horror and ran and the female Leader ran after him. Tino tore through the jungle with the woman hot on his tail.

"Tino?" Eduard wondered out loud as he heard the scream from the path. He heard more of his friends' cries for help and panic rose in his chest.

"Tino? Tino!" he cried as he ran towards the sounds.

He nearly ran into his friend who was now tangled in a patch of vines like a marionette.

"Tino! What's going on?" Eduard asked.

Tino grabbed his shirt with one hand and pointed behind him, "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" he screamed.

Eduard looked behind Tino and cried out in horror as the female Leader ran closer. Eduard began to tear at the vines holding Tino, but it was too late. The Leader jumped towards them, but Alfred jumped at her at the last minute making her skid to a stop in surprise.

The two Leaders circled each other, throwing punches, scratches and kicks left and right. Eduard felt relief flood over him and he tried to comfort his tangled friend, "Don't worry Tino, everything will be okay." He said as Tino tried to look at what was happening.

"Get her! Go for the head!" Eduard cried as Alfred continued to fight.

Finally, Alfred tackled the woman. They tumbled for a bit until the woman pinned down Alfred. Alfred's eyes widened; only one person could pin him down like that.

He looked at the woman's face and realization and familiarity sunk in, "Rachel?" he asked.

The woman's eyes widened. She got off him and they both got up, looking into each other's eyes. "Is it really you Rachel?" Alfred asked.

"Who are you?" the woman asked frowning.

"It's me, Alfred." He said.

The woman flinched and squinted at Alfred, "Alfred?" she asked.

Alfred nodded, and the woman slowly smiled widely.

"Alfred!" she cried.

"Rachel!" Alfred cried as they flew into each other's arms. They broke apart and held each other's hands, flooding each other with questions, with a confused Eduard and Tino watching in the back.

"How did you..?" Alfred and Rachel asked almost at the same time.

"Dude, this is…like…WOW!" Alfred cried.

"Where did you come from?" Rachel asked.

"This is…It's so great to see you!" Alfred said.

"It's great to see _you!" _Rachel said back.

Eduard walked towards them as Tino began to break free from the vines, "What's going on here?" he asked but the two friends didn't hear him.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked,

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"HEY! What's going on here?" Eduard yelled.

"Eduard, this is Rachel, she's my best friend!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Friend?" Eduard asked in shock.

Alfred nodded, "Hey Tino! C'mere!" he said just as Tino managed to break free from the vines. "Rachel, this is Tino; Tino, Rachel" Alfred said.

"Pleased to meet you," Tino said holding out his hand, completely forgetting that she had just tried to kill him.

"The pleasure's all mine." Rachel said shaking his hand.

"Wait! Let me get this straight," Eduard said breaking them apart, "You know her, she knows you, but she wants to kill him," he said gesturing to Tino, "and everyone's okay with that? DID I MISS SOMETHING?" he yelled.

"Dude, relax!" Alfred said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait until everyone finds out that you've been here all this time!" Rachel exclaimed and her eyes widened as she thought of something else, "And Arthur! What will _he _think?" she wondered out loud.

Alfred's eyes widened at the name of his care-giver, "He doesn't have to know, no one has to know." He said quickly.

Rachel smiled, "Of _course_ they do! Everyone thinks you're _dead_!"

"They do?" Alfred asked.

Rachel nodded and looked at the ground, "Gilbert told us about the stampede," she said.

"He did? What else did he tell you?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

"Who cares; you're alive!" Rachel said, "And that means…you're America's Leader!"

Eduard and Tino's eyes widened, "Leader? Of America?" Eduard asked in disbelief.

"Is that true?" Tino asked.

"No," Alfred answered.

"Alfred!" Rachel said, but Alfred shook his head,

"No, I'm not the Leader. Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight; you're a Leader and you never told us?" Eduard asked.

"Hey, I'm still the same dude," Alfred said.

"But with power!" Tino said.

"Could you excuse us for a few minutes?" Rachel asked politely.

"Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us, right Alfred?" Eduard asked.

Alfred smiled apologetically, "Maybe you'd better go," he said. Eduard gaped for a second before leading Tino away.

"Eduard and Tino, you learn to love them." Alfred said once they were out of sight, but Rachel didn't answer.

Alfred walked over to her, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's like you're back from the dead," Rachel sighed, "You have no idea what this will mean to everyone…what it means to me."

Alfred smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, its okay dude,"

"I've really missed you," Rachel said wrapping her arms around him,

"I've missed you too," Alfred said hugging her back.

Eduard and Tino watched from a nearby bush, "This stinks," Eduard said.

"What does?" Tino asked.

Eduard sighed as Alfred and Rachel began to walk away, "Think about it; him, her, _alone_." He said simply. Tino frowned, "What's wrong with that?"

_E: I can see what's happening,_

_T: What?_

_E: And they don't have a clue._

_T: Who?_

_E: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two._

_T: Oh…_

_E: the sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disasters' in the air!_

_All: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things._

_A: So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible; she'd turn away from me._

_R: He's holding back, he's hiding; at what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?_

_Both: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things._

_(Musical Interlude)_

_A&R: Can you feel the love tonight? __**(Rachel reaches up and kisses Alfred's cheek)**__ You needn't look too far. __**(The two get closer to each other, staring into each other's eyes)**__ Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where we are __**(They wrap their arms around each other tightly)**__._

_R: And if he feels the love tonight in the way I do. __**(Rachel pulls away and turns away from Alfred with her hand over her heart)**_

_A: It's enough for this restless wonderer, __**(Alfred walks over to her and takes her hands)**_

_Both: Just to be with you. __**(The two hug each other gently)**_

Alfred and Rachel walked through the jungle as night began to fall, holding each other's hands. "Isn't this place great?" Alfred asked.

Rachel nodded, "It _is _beautiful," she agreed. "But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time…why didn't you come back to America?" she asked.

Alfred paused and went over to a log, "Well, I just had to get out on my own; live my own life," he said as he sat on the log smiling, "So I did, and it's great!"

Rachel sighed, "We've really needed you at home,"

Alfred snorted, "No one needs me," he said.

"_Yes, _we _do_! You're the Leader!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, we've been over this, I'm not the Leader; Gilbert is." Alfred said.

Rachel sat down next to Alfred, "Alfred, he let the Soviets take over America,"

"What?" Alfred asked his eyes widening.

Rachel frowned and looked at the ground as she remembered the suffering of her friends, "Everything's destroyed! You know only the true Leader of a country can bring prosperity to their nation. There's no food, no water, no money; he's slowly taking over other countries and he closed off America's borders so the other Leaders can't go and check on their countries. Alfred, if you don't do something everyone in the world could die!" Rachel explained.

Alfred looked away, "I can't go back," he said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

Alfred got up, "You wouldn't understand," he muttered.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Rachel asked firmly, slightly hurt that her friend didn't trust her.

Alfred shook his head, "No, it doesn't matter; hakuna matata." He said.

"What?" Rachel asked squinting.

"Hakuna matata," Alfred repeated, "It's something I learned here; look sometimes bad things happen,"

"Alfred!" Rachel exclaimed.

"And there's nothing you can do about it, so why worry?" Alfred finished.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Rachel answered.

Alfred frowned, "And what about you? You just left?" he asked.

"_I_ left to find help, and I found you! Remember Roderich, the Leader of Austria? Gilbert has him chained up is torturing him so Elizabeta will agree to merge Hungary and Prussia!" Rachel cried.

Alfred looked at the ground; he remembered Roderich, even though he didn't know him very well. He was strict and usually got grumpy when Alfred was around as a boy, but Alfred loved to sit next to him and listen to him play the piano. To think of both Roderich and Elizabeta falling under Gilbert's rule made him realize how powerful his uncle had become.

He remembered when he was a boy; he was peeking into Roderich's room. He had heard music and wanted to find the source. He looked in the room and saw the Austrian Leader playing Chopin on the piano.

Alfred flinched as Roderich saw him; but instead of telling him to leave he said, "Why don't you sit next to me so can listen properly?"

Alfred walked slowly into the room and Roderich lifted him up and sat in the bench next to him. Alfred watched Roderich's fingers dance along the keys as the music swept him away. After that day, whenever he and Rachel got the chance, they would sit and listen to Roderich's beautiful music.

"Don't you understand? You're our only hope!" Rachel said, snapping Alfred out of his daydream.

"Sorry," Alfred said plainly.

"What's happened to you?" Rachel asked, "You're not the Alfred I remember."

Alfred frowned, "You're right, I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" he asked coldly.

"No; just disappointed." Rachel answered with just as much coldness.

"You know you're starting to sound like my father," Alfred scoffed and began to walk away.

"Good, at least _one _of us does." Rachel replied bitterly.

Alfred stopped in his tracks and turned back to Rachel with gritted teeth, "Look, if you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life; you don't even know what I've been through!" he yelled.

"I would if you would just _tell _me!" Rachel yelled back.

"Forget it!"

"Fine!" And the two Leaders stormed off in opposite directions.

Alfred walked into an open field and began to pace, "She's wrong; I _can't _go back!" he said running a hand through his hair,

"Besides, what would it prove? It won't change anything! You can't change the past…" he trailed off as he remembered that day and he looked at the stars, "You said you would always be there for me!" he yelled, "But you're not…and it's because of me."

"It's _my _fault." He repeated sadly to the ground. Gilbert's words had still haunted him for all these years. Just then, the sound of singing could be heard in the distance. Alfred looked over his shoulder and spied an Italian man with a long curl in his hair singing on a tree branch nearby,

_"Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth, I am Hetalia!" _

Alfred rolled his eyes and walked further into the field. Feliciano jumped down from the branch and watched happily as Alfred walked away. The American crossed a log spanning a small river. He sat down and stared sadly at his reflection; that is until a pebble splashed into the water. Alfred's head snapped up to see the Italian man still singing the song in the branch of another tree,

_"Ah! The world around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!"_

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Would you cut that out?" he asked sharply as he began to walk back to the field.

Feli jumped down and picked up a long stick about half his size with a white flag tied onto it, "I can't, it'll come right back!" he joked and followed him.

"Creepy Italian dude," Alfred muttered and Feli jumped right in front of him.

"Would you stop following me? Who are you?" Alfred asked with an annoyed tone.

"The question is, who are _you_, ve~?" Feli answered.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself, "I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure." He said looking at the ground.

"Ve~! Well I know who are; come closer, it's a secret!" Feli said leaning into Alfred's ear, "_Sei italiano e non sto_!" he whispered and walked away laughing and waving his white flag.

Alfred shook his head and growled, "Dude, what's that even supposed to mean?"

Feli turned back to him, "It means you're Italian…and I'm not." he said with a goofy smile.

Alfred began to walk away, "I think you might be a little confused," he said starting to question the Italian's sanity.

He had only walked a few inches before Feli magically appeared in front of him, "Ve~!" he said jabbing his index finger into Alfred's chest, " _I'm _not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are!" he pointed out.

Alfred pushed Feliciano's finger away, "And I suppose you do?" he asked sarcastically and started to walk again.

"Ve~! Of course I do; you're Ludwig's boy!" Feli said happily.

Alfred stopped in his tracks and whirled around. Feli waved and ran off with his white flag over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait!" Alfred called and ran after him. He ran for a few minutes before he found Feli sitting on a boulder waiting for him.

"You knew my father?" Alfred panted, and Feli shook his head, "No, I _know_ your father!"

Alfred tensed up; Feli must think that he was still alive. "I hate to tell you this…but he...died a long time ago." Alfred said slowly.

"Nope! Wrong again! Veee~!" Feli said running towards a dark patch of trees, "He's alive! C'mon, I'll show you!" he said motioning for his to follow.

Alfred ran after Feli through the dark trees; it was hard to keep up. Did all Italians run this fast? Finally, Feli stopped suddenly and held up his hand. Alfred skidded to a stop and Feli put a finger to his lips. He motioned towards a pit with his flag that seemed to be shining in the moonlight. Alfred slowly walked over, got onto his knees and peered into a pool of clear water, his reflection greeting him.

"That's not my father. It's just my reflection," he sighed.

Feli shook his head, "No, look harder," he said directing Alfred's head back to the water. Feli lightly touched the water with his index finger causing the water to ripple around Alfred's reflection.

Alfred's eyes widened as the reflection of Ludwig replaced his own, "He lives in _you_." Feli said.

Alfred stared at his father's reflection until a loud but gentle voice was heard, "Alfred…" it said.

Alfred looked up into the sky; he knew that voice. "Father…?" he asked.

Large clouds rolled in the sky towards him and a large space in the middle took the form of a man walking towards him.

The figure stopped and the features of Ludwig slowly appeared, "Alfred, you have forgotten me." Ludwig said sadly.

Alfred got to his feet and shook his head, "No, how could I?" he asked.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so forgotten me," Ludwig answered as light slowly to color his features,

"Look inside yourself Alfred; you are more than what you have become," Ludwig said and his face became serious, "You _must _take your place as America's Leader." He said.

"How can I go back?" Alfred asked, "I'm not who I used to be."

By now, the light had revealed Ludwig's true spirit as the clouds circled around him with strong winds blowing, "Remember who you are," Ludwig answered, "You are my son, and the one true Leader of America."

Alfred stared at his father until Ludwig started to disappear into the clouds, "Remember who you are…" Ludwig said as he disappeared slowly into the clouds.

"No! Please, don't leave me!" Alfred called as he ran towards the receding clouds, "Father!" he called.

"Remember…" Ludwig's voice echoed as the clouds completely vanished,

"Don't leave me…" Alfred trailed off as he slowed to a stop.

"Remember…" the voice carried on the gentle night breeze.

Alfred stared at the sky as Feliciano walked up next to him, "Veee~! What was that? Strange weather tonight ve~?" he asked.

"Yeah, it feels like the wind is changing," Alfred agreed as he thought about what his father had just told him.

Feli nodded, "Change is good," he said.

"Yeah, but it's not easy," Alfred agreed, "I know what I have to do but…going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long-"

_Whack! _

Feli hit Alfred's head hard with his white flag causing Alfred to yelp in pain, "Dude! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

Feli shrugged, "Who cares? It's in the past!" he laughed.

"Yeah, but it still hurts," he said checking his hand for blood.

"Ve~, the past _can _hurt," Feli said nodding, "But if you ask me, you can either run from or learn from it," he swung his flag at Alfred's head again, but this time he ducked just in time.

"Vee~! You see?" Feli cried in delight, "So what are you going to do?" he asked.

Alfred paused, "First…I'm gonna take your flag!" he said and snatched it out of the Italian's hand and threw it a few feet away, "No no no! Not my flag!" Feli cried and ran after it.

He picked it up and turned to see Alfred running across the field, "Wait! Where are you going?" Feli called.

Alfred turned his head still running, "I'm going back!" he yelled.

A big smile grew across Feli's face, "Yes! Go back home Alfred!" he yelled after him. "VEEEEEEEEEE~!" he cried raising his white flag in victory; his job was almost done.

**AN: YAY! Reunions and people appearing in clouds! This proves that even derpy Italy can knock some sense into somebody! We'er going home to face the evil Gilbert! :D**


	10. Return to America

Chapter 10

Rachel walked towards a large tree to find Eduard and Tino sleeping peacefully under it on a patch of grass. Tino snuggled up to Eduard in his sleep as Rachel neared them.

She lightly poked Eduard, "Hey wake up!" she whispered.

Eduard stretched and opened his eyes and flinched when he noticed Rachel right next to him, waking up Tino in alarm. They sighed when they saw who it was, "Please don't do that," Eduard said shakily.

"Have you guys seen Alfred?" Rachel asked.

"Wasn't he with you?" Tino asked.

"He was but now I can't find him, where is he?" she asked.

"Veeeee~!" a voice said. The three Leaders looked up to see Feli leaning on another tree, "You won't find him here; the Leader has returned home!" he said happily.

Rachel's eyes widened, "I can't believe it, he's gone back!" she said happily.

Eduard and Tino got up, "Gone back? What do you mean?" Eduard asked turning towards Feli, but the Italian was nowhere in sight. "What's going on here? Who's the Italian?" Eduard asked.

"Alfred's gone back to challenge Gilbert!" Rachel answered.

"Who?" Eduard asked,

"Gilbert," Rachel repeated, "Alfred's gone back to challenge him to take his place as America's Leader." She explained and Eduard and Tino nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Alfred was running back the way he came all those years ago. He didn't exactly know if he was going the right way, but he had a feeling he was going the right way. He ran all through the night and reached America's border by morning; but it didn't feel like morning.

The sky was covered in dark grey clouds, and the soil was bone dry. Every city he passed through was empty and all the buildings and houses were literally falling apart. He eventually reached a familiar sight.

Alfred walked over a hill and spotted his home. The large field that he and Rachel played in was now a barren patch of nothing. The paint of the Mansion was peeling, vines and ivy climbed the walls and many of the windows were broken and covered with torn rags. Alfred's horrified face slowly became a frown; Gilbert was going to pay for this.

"Alfred, wait!" a familiar voice called. He turned around to see Rachel running towards him.

She joined him on the hill and looked at the sight, "It's awful isn't it?" she asked.

"I didn't want to believe you," Alfred sighed.

"What made you come back?" she asked.

Alfred smiled, "I finally got some sense knocked into me, and I've got the bump to prove it," Alfred looked back towards his home, "Besides, this is my country. If I don't fight for it, then who will?" he asked.

"I will," Rachel said.

"It's gonna be dangerous," Alfred warned.

"Danger? Hah! The hero laughs at the face of danger! Ha ha ha ha!" Rachel said, quoting what Alfred said when they went to the old battle field.

"I don't see what's funny," A familiar Estonian voice said.

Alfred and Rachel turned around to see two familiar Leaders coming towards them, "Eduard, Tino, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"We're here to help!" Tino said proudly.

Eduard looked over the hill in disgust, "We're gonna fight your uncle, for _this_?" he asked gesturing to the barren land.

Alfred nodded, "That's right, this is my home."

"Well, could use a little brightening up," Eduard muttered, then he sighed, "Well Alfred, if it's important to you, we'll help you in any way we can." He said.

Alfred smiled. They four Leaders snuck towards the Mansion and managed to get to the entrance to the back courtyard. Unfortunately, the place was _littered_ with armed Soviets. Sure, most were sleeping, but a few were still awake and alert.

"I _hate_ Soviets," Tino whimpered.

"So how are we supposed to get past them?" Eduard asked quietly.

"Live bait," Alfred answered shooting them both a look.

"What? You don't mean-" Eduard began,

"C'mon Eduard, you and Tino have to create a diversion." Alfred explained.

Tino frowned, "What should we do? Dress up and do the hula?" he asked, but he regretted saying that after seeing the look on Alfred and Rachel's faces.

A few moments later all the Soviet guards were awakened, by a ukulele playing. They looked outside the courtyard to see two Leaders wearing hula skirts and leis waving to them. Eduard and Tino screamed as the guards chased after them, while Alfred and Rachel slipped inside the courtyard.

They reached the back door of the house and Alfred turned to Rachel, "Rachel, you find Arthur and Kiku and rally the Leaders; I'll look for Gilbert." He said.

Rachel nodded and slipped inside the house. Alfred grabbed onto the thick ivy that climbed the walls of the ivy and climbed up to the roof. He crouched down and crawled slowly towards the front of the house where he saw Gilbert standing on the front balcony.

"Arthur Kirkland!" Gilbert yelled. Alfred froze and looked down as a crowd of Soviets parted for the Brit to walk towards the balcony. Alfred stared sadly at his former care-giver and brother; he seemed so cold and distant, he used to be so animated and colorful. Arthur walked through the crowd of growling Soviets and climbed the stairs to the balcony with his head held high. His uniform was dirty and he seemed much thinner.

"Yes Gilbert?" he asked, with his eyes closed, still standing tall.

"Vhy aren't you und ze ozers out hunting?" Gilbert demanded.

"Gilbert there is no food, all the animals have migrated to new land." Arthur answered.

Gilbert shook his head, "No, you're just not looking hard enough!" he said firmly.

Arthur opened his eyes, "It's over, there's nothing left," he repeated, "We only have one choice: we must leave America." He declared.

"Ve're not going anyvhere!" Gilbert said harshly.

Arthur frowned, "Then you have sentenced us all to death!"

"Zen so be it!" Gilbert hissed.

"You can't do that!" Arthur said his eyes wide with anger.

"I am ze Leader of _three_ countries, I can do vhatever I please!" he said.

Arthur took a step towards Gilbert, "If you were _half_ the Leader Ludwig was you would-"

"I am _ten_ times the Leader Ludvig vas!" Gilbert yelled, his fist connecting with Arthur's jaw. Arthur was sent flying to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

Alfred couldn't watch this anymore, "GILBERT!" he yelled standing on the roof.

Lightning flashed, revealing him to a startled Gilbert and the Soviets. Gilbert backed away as Alfred jumped from the roof to the balcony and knelt next to Arthur. He gently lifted his torso and cradled him in his arms while shooting a glare at Gilbert. Arthur let out a soft grunt before opening his eyes and looking up at the man holding him.

"Who…who are…?" he began to ask, causing the man to look at him.

He smiled, "Iggy, it's me." He said gently.

Arthur's eyes widened; only one person ever called him Iggy.

He looked into the man's blue eyes and saw the reflection of the little brother he thought he had lost eleven years ago, "A-Alfred? You're alive?" he asked as happiness swirled in his heart; happiness he hadn't felt in a long time.

"But…how is this possible?" he asked as Alfred helped him sit up.

"That doesn't matter, I'm here now." He said and gently embraced his brother. Arthur hugged Alfred tightly, tears of happiness falling down his cheeks.

Gilbert had just recognized the man as well and his eyes widened with a tinge of fear, "Alfred; I'm a little surprised to see you…_alive._" He said, shooting daggers at three certain Soviet Leaders who gulped and backed away.

Alfred got to his feet, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp right now," he growled walking slowly towards his uncle.

Gilbert backed away, "Alfred, you must understand; ze pressures of leading a country like America-"

"Are no longer yours," Alfred finished, "Step down Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled, "Oh, I vould, but zere's vun problem…you see zem?" he asked, pointing up to a large band of Soviets looking out of the upper windows of the Mansion, guns at the ready and itching for a fight, "Zey zink _I'm _ze Leader."

"Well we don't," a voice said. Alfred and Gilbert looked around to see Rachel standing next to Kiku with all the other Leaders at the entrance to the balcony, "Alfred's the _true_ Leader." Rachel declared as Yao and Elizabeta helped Arthur to his feet.

Alfred faced Gilbert, "The choice is yours Gilbert; either step down or fight." He said.

Gilbert sighed, "Must zis _all _end in violence?" he walked towards the other Leaders, "I'd hate to responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree?" he asked turning back to Alfred.

"That's not gonna work Gilbert, I've put it behind me." Alfred said.

Gilbert smiled, "Vhat about your little friends, have zey put it behind zem?" he asked as he faced the other Leaders.

"Alfred, what is he talking about?" Rachel asked.

Gilbert passed behind Alfred, "So you _didn't _tell zem your little secret," he walked between Alfred and the Leaders, "Vell, now's your chance to tell zem; who is responsible for Ludvig's death?" he asked.

The Leaders looked at the American in confusion as he took a step forward, "I am," he said.

The Leaders' eyes widened and Arthur walked towards Alfred, "It's not true," he said shaking his head. He put his hands on his brothers' shoulders; "Tell me it's not true!" he pleaded.

Alfred looked sadly at the Brit, "It's true," he said sadly.

"You see? He admits it! _Murderer!"_ Gilbert hissed.

Arthur backed away as Gilbert began to circle Alfred who shook his head, "No, it was an accident!" he said.

"If it vasn't for you Ludvig vould still be alive; it's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?" Gilbert asked harshly.

"No," Alfred said.

"Then you're _guilty!_" Gilbert declared.

Alfred began to back away, "No! I'm not a murderer!" he cried.

"Oh Alfred, you're in trouble again," Gilbert said as he and the Soviets walked towards him, causing Alfred to back away towards the railing of the balcony, "But zis time, your father isn't here to save you; and now everyvun knows vhy!" Gilbert yelled.

The shock caused Alfred to flip backwards over the railing, but he managed to grab it just in time. A bolt of lightning struck the front courtyard, causing all the dead grass to burst into flames.

"Alfred!" Rachel cried and tried to run to him, but Kiku held her back.

Alfred struggled to keep his grip and pull himself up as he felt heat beneath him and looked up at his uncle, "Now, zis looks familiar," Gilbert said putting his hand on his chin, "Where have I seen zis before…?" he wondered as he tried to place the memory.

Eventually, his eyes widened, "Oh yeah, this vas how your father looked before he died."

Alfred's grip loosened and he nearly fell, but Gilbert grabbed his wrists, "And here's _my_ little secret," he leaned forward and whispered in Alfred's ear, "_I killed Ludvig,"_

Alfred's eyes widened as he remembered seeing his father fall to his death. It all made sense now; Gilbert had been trying to kill him from the start. Everything he told him was a lie! It was all lies!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Alfred yelled, just like he did when his father fell to the stampede.

He launched himself over the railing and pinned Gilbert to the ground, "MURDERER!" he yelled causing the other Leaders to gasp in surprise.

"No, Alfred please-" Gilbert began.

"Tell them the truth!" Alfred said through gritted teeth. Gilbert started to protest but Alfred began to squeeze his throat. Oh, how he wanted to strangle the man right there, but he had to be cleared first.

"Alright!" Gilbert said hoarsely, "I did it," he whispered.

"So they can hear you," Alfred said fiercely.

Gilbert frowned, "I killed Ludvig!" he said loudly.

**AN: LE GASP! IT'S FIGHTING TIME! **

**Hope you liked imagining Tino and Eduard dancing the hula!**


	11. Battle For America

Chapter 11

The Soviets all tackled Alfred and all the other Leaders dashed in to help. They punched and kicked as Alfred managed to break free of the Soviets as Yao hit on square on the head with his large pan.

"CHAAAAAAARGE!" Two familiar voices yelled.

Tino and Eduard ran straight into the fight, punching and kicking any Soviet they could see. Gilbert stood away from the fight, and Alfred started to go after him, but he was stopped by more Soviets tackling him.

Alfred got away from them just as one was aiming his gun at his head, but a white flag came out of nowhere and banged the Soviet on the head. Alfred whirled around to see Feliciano jump down as a group of Soviets surrounded him.

Feli's eyes widened as he realized what he was getting into and started waving his white flag furiously, "No! Don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want! I have a white flag, see?" he cried.

The Soviets smiled at the Italian as he backed into a wall.

The Soviets surrounded him in a semi-cricle, and Feli smiled, "Now _fratello!"_ he yelled as he smacked the Soviet closest to him across the face with his flag.

With a cry, Lovino jumped in front of his brother with a long metal pole. He twirled it around and hit all of the Soviets with amazing skill. The two Italian brothers stood back to back, waiting for more Soviets.

"Why do you still have that flag on yours, it still looks like you're surrendering." Lovino said looking slightly back at his brother.

"That's the point; I catch them off guard and then I take them out…and I like the way it looks." Feli answered.

Lovino sighed; "Fine, whatever floats your boat." He said as he smacked down another Soviet.

As the fight raged on, a number of Soviets (who were still conscious that is) began to run away as the fire got worse. Meanwhile, Eduard ran as fast as he could with Ivan and Natalia close behind; Natalia with her pistol, and Ivan with his pipe. Eduard ran into the Mansion and found his way to the basement.

Roderich looked up in surprise, "Hey! Let me out!" he called out to Eduard.

"No! Let me _in_!" Eduard cried as he opened the bars and closed himself inside.

Natalia and Ivan stopped at the bars and smiled evilly at the two Leaders, cocking their guns.

"Leave them alone!" a voice yelled.

Everyone looked to see Tino standing at the back of the room, ready to fight.

Ivan frowned, "Hey, who's de girl?" he asked.

Tino and Eduard's eyes widened, "Are you talking to me?" Tino asked.

"Uh-oh, they called him a 'girl'." Eduard said to a confused Roderich.

"Are you talking to me?" Tino demanded.

"You shouldn't have done that," Eduard warned.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" Tino yelled.

"Now they're in for it!" Eduard cried and backed up against the wall.

"The name's… Tino Väinämöinen!" Tino yelled; and with a cry, he charged towards the two Soviet Leaders.

Katyusha, who was just about to enter the basement and joined them, was stopped by a loud crash. Cries and yelps of pain could be heard from her siblings as well as the creaking and scraping of metal. A beat up Ivan and Natalia bounded up the stairs and bolted out of the house followed closely by a petrified Katyusha. Eduard, Tino and a now free Roderich climbed out of the basement and ran outside, where Roderich was nearly tackled by a relieved Elizabeta as she hugged him tightly.

Alfred managed to break away from the fight and spot Gilbert trying to sneak away through the house. Alfred ran after him, through the house as the fire began to go inside the house. Alfred followed Gilbert through the long hallways until Gilbert opened a window. He scrambled up the ivy and onto the roof.

He looked behind him, hoping he had given Alfred the slip, but Alfred climbed onto the roof. He walked slowly towards him, his eyes burning with anger, "Murderer," he hissed.

"Alfred…Alfred please, have mercy!" Gilbert said nervously as he neared the edge of the roof.

"You don't deserve to live," Alfred said coldly.

Gilbert's eyes widened, "Alfred…I-you don't understand…I-" Gilbert stuttered.

He sank towards the ground as Alfred hovered over him, "Why should I listen to you? Everything you ever told me was a _lie._" Alfred said to the terrified Prussian,

"Vhat are you going to do? You vouldn't kill you own uncle, vould you?" Gilbert asked nervously.

Alfred paused, "No Gilbert; I'm not like you," he said.

Gilbert sighed in relief, "Thank you Alfred, I'll make zis up to you. How should I…prove myself?" Gilbert asked getting back up.

"Run," Alfred said, "Run away Gilbert, and never return." Alfred growled, with the same poison that was in Gilbert's voice when their positions were switched.

"Yes, of course," Gilbert said after a long pause and he carefully stepped away from Alfred.

"As you vish," Gilbert continued behind Alfred, his eyes straying to some hot embers on the ground, "Your _majesty!_" he hissed as he kicked the embers into Alfred's face.

Alfred cried in pain as he rubbed the embers off him, only to be tackled by Gilbert. The two men rolled on the ground, trying hard to overcome the other. Eventually, Gilbert pinned Alfred down with his head hanging over the edge of the roof. Gilbert raised his fist, but Alfred hit him first, sending Gilbert flying.

Alfred got up and ran towards Gilbert and the two pushed against each other's hands, throwing punches and scratches when they could. Alfred punched Gilbert hard, but Gilbert easily recovered and punched back. Before Alfred could even breathe, Gilbert punched him again, sending him to the ground. Alfred looked up to see Gilbert jumping towards him, but Alfred was ready. As Gilbert landed on Alfred's chest, Alfred kicked Gilbert in the stomach, sending him flying over his head.

Alfred looked over, and watched as Gilbert screamed and plummeted over 30 feet to the ground. Gilbert's head hit the ground with a sickening crunch; he twitched and lay still as the flames surrounded and caught onto his body. The smell of burning flesh filled the air until the body was hardly recognizable.

Alfred sighed and faced the sky as the dark clouds opened up to finally allow rain to pour down; it was finally over.

The fire slowly died away as the rain began to soak everything. Alfred climbed down the ivy-covered wall where the other Leaders were waiting for him. He passed Roderich, who was being supported by Elizabeta. He smiled and put a hand on Alfred's shoulder in thanks. Alfred nodded and walked towards the others who smiled and patted him on the shoulder or the back.

Alfred finally found Arthur and wrapped his arms around his brother tightly. He released the Brit and faced Rachel who hugged him tightly as he kissed her cheek.

They broke apart as they heard a pole tap the ground. The Leaders looked at the stairway to the balcony, where Feliciano was, and he motioned to the balcony with his flag. Alfred walked towards Feli, who was holding a small red box, smiled widely at him, before Alfred pulled him into a rough hug.

Feli smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's time," he said and opened the box revealing a silver pistol.

It was the pistol Ludwig had fired when he had accepted Leadership of America. Ludwig told him that when the time came for Alfred to become the new Leader, he would fire it into the air as a symbol of his leadership; and that time was now.

Alfred took the pistol that was loaded with a single bullet and all the other Leaders watched in awe as Alfred walked towards the edge of the balcony, his jaw set and determined. Alfred reached the edge and faced the sky where a patch of night sky could be seen.

"Remember…" Ludwig's voice echoed.

Alfred looked out from the balcony at his country and then smiled as he looked at the pistol. He closed his eyes, stretched the pistol to the sky and pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the country, as the citizens realized that America's long period of darkness had finally come to an end.

**AN: YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH! BADASS ITALIAN BROTHERS FTW! Not to mention a super awesome Tino! This chapter was fun to write! **

**Yeah...I killed Gilbert (Sry Prussia fans) but I'll make it up to you in the last chapter!**


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12

It wasn't long before plants and animals began to reappear in America. Alfred re-opened America's borders so the other Leaders could finally go home, and he sent the three Soviet siblings back to their own countries as well. Alfred of course had to also take over Leadership of both Germany and Prussia until they could find new Leaders, but he didn't mind.

Alfred managed to lift the banishment on Tino and Eduard so they could finally go home as well, but they visited often.

America and Seychelles were officially merged (in other words, Alfred and Rachel had become one), and the country began to prosper almost immediately. Alfred and Rachel helped the citizens rebuild all the broken down cities and quickly managed to rebuild the economy and the government. All the other Leaders did what they could to help by lending money and people to help get the citizens back on their feet.

After a few short years, America was back to the way it used to be and was continuing to grow. All the citizens were once again gathered in the front courtyard of the freshly painted and rebuilt Mansion just as they did 21 years ago.

Alfred and Rachel stood at the edge of the balcony with their hands entwined, while Rachel held the hand of a small two year old Albino boy with red eyes.

Eduard and Tino stood in the back, smiling at the sight. Alfred and Rachel smiled at each other and kissed gently.

Feliciano walked over to them holding a small bundle. Alfred nodded, and Feli walked to the edge of the balcony and held up a small blue-eyed baby with bright blond hair for the cheering crowd to see.

It wouldn't be long before all the respected nations had proper Leaders once again; and as long as Alfred was still alive, he vowed that the world would always be at peace.

**AN: WOOOOOOOOT! HAPPY ENDINGS! I hope you enjoyed my little crossover as much as I did! I promise to update my other stories as fast as I can! Byeeeeee!**


End file.
